Civil War
by Cyberdrew
Summary: The Marvel Universe is at a Civil War! With the Super Hero Registration Act in full effect, all heroes have to choose a side. Either they surrender their identity and skills to the government, or they become criminals! Multiple Medias put into this story. All will be altered ever so slightly to fit in the Marvel mold.
1. Chapter 1

**_Will contain spoilers for the comic book series of "Marvel: Civil War," as well as the crossovers this story involves. You have been warned._**

 ** _All universes involved have been altered, ever so slightly, to fit the Marvel mold. If there is a show, or book series, you think should be here, drop a comment, and watch the drama evolve! Anyways, enjoy:_**

 ** _Danny Phantom_**

He stepped off the bus at the old Fenton Works, back home after so many long years. He was done with his training, and he was on vacation for a little while until they set up a team for him.

He could hardly wait, his own team of Avengers! But first, he had to catch up with his folks. Tucker and Jazz became SHIELD operatives in training, but he hadn't heard or seen anything from Sam.

Sam was against the S.H.R.A. from the beginning, but being a superhero meant protecting others while upholding the law. What do people not understand about that? Besides, the funding from Stark and SHIELD really helped his parents' paranormal research. They're making a name for themselves, and not as a joke!

He entered the house and heard a noise upstairs. He dropped his bags and transformed, that ring around him changing him from human to phantom. He talked to his parents earlier, they weren't going to be home for another hour, so who's here with him?

He phased through the floors of the house, searching for the intruder. When he finally spotted her, he froze.

"D-Dani?" He called to her.

She was walking down the hallway when she tensed up and turned around. The girl had gotten taller, and her new clothes were just a bigger size from her old clothes, but she looked healthy. Danny was wondering if his "cousin" had been eating well. The last time he saw his clone was a bad day with Vlad Masters.

They stared at each other in silence for a good minute. It had been forever since he saw her. She must have been fifteen now. She reminded Danny of those first days, when he was still discovering his powers.

Then, in that moment, Danielle changed. Her ghost outfit still ruled, having not changed all this time, but Danny liked his suit better. There wasn't a real need to focus on offense with his suit, since his powers provided more than enough, but he still had his vulnerabilities. This suit was made of a high tech mesh polymer, which meant that he now had an upgraded defense on anything designed to be used against ghosts.

He just never imagined he'd need it for a fight against a friend.

Danielle had held her hands out and fired a blast of energy at Danny, sending him sprawling through the air and he ended up phasing through a wall. He steadied himself in the air outside, and spotted Danielle flying away as fast as she could. Danny chased after her.

Danny had always had an assortment of varied abilities, along with his invisibility, intangibility, and ecto-rays, he also had his freezing powers, his ghostly wail, and…well, he was still working on his duplication, but he _was_ getting better. Dani wasn't like that: she can't develop the same powers Danny could, but that certainly didn't mean she couldn't use what she had effectively.

For example; she was already smaller, and faster, than Danny was, but she could also form the ecto-energy into a ball, and ricochet it off the walls of an alley and have it slam into the face of whatever poor sap was chasing her.

A development that Danny didn't recognize until a second too late.

He would have lost her, but he heard her slam into some trashcans around the corner. He could hear her curse herself trying to get away. Danny cornered her, and she seemed like she was having a shortness in breath.

"If you think I'm going to give up without a fight…" she put up her fists pathetically.

"Whoa, Dani, hold on!" the ghost boy held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you, I thought some punk kid had broken into my house."

"Well," she shrugged, "I did, technically."

She fell to one knee and had her hands on the ground, trying to keep herself steady. She must be weak from fighting. She's stable, but she still gets these little fits from time to time, at least, last he checked.

"Here," Danny offered, "Let me help with that."

"Don't touch me!" Dani smacked his hand away.

Danny was shocked. Why was she acting like this? Dani looked at him like he had broken into her house.

"What is going on?" he asked her, "I'm not going to hurt you, girly. I'm your cousin."

"You signed up with them," she told him, "Why? I have your brain, so I know you know that this is wrong. So why'd you sign up?"

Danny sighed and shook his head.

"I thought that…" he paused, "After what happened in Stamford, with Nitro and the New Warriors, I could set the example. I'm trained by SHIELD, a peace keeping organization-"

"A militarized peace keeping organization."

"-and I thought it would help people relax around me," he finished, "I'm already exposed as a superhero, and I need to help protect the people as best I can. Ghosts or super villains."

"By taking down other heroes?"

"By taking down the bad guys," Danny argued, "As quickly and efficiently as possible."

"What about me?" Dani slowly stood back up, leaning on the wall. "What happens to the heroes and metahumans who don't want to be exposed on some politician's Facebook?"

Danny opened his mouth to answer, pausing, and then answering. "That's on them. It's not my job to take down other heroes-"

"Then why'd you chase me?"

"Because you're family!" Danny said in outrage, "Is that so hard to believe? Come on. Come back to the house, and we'll get you something to eat."

He held out his hand for her, and waited patiently for her answer. There was a good few minutes before she answered.

"No, Danny," she stood solemnly, "I can't support that law."

"Dani, please…"

"No," she shook her head, "I don't believe in security and paranoia. I believe in freedom, and all the risks that that implies, and I'm ready to fight for it."

With that, she phased through the ground, disappearing from sight. Danny stared at the spot where she stood, digesting the information he'd been given. He was always sure that he'd been doing the right thing, but now…

He couldn't say that with the same kind of confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Maximum Ride and the Flock_**

The three children touched down about two miles from the rendezvous point, and walked the rest of the way there. The rest of the Flock were waiting in a cave some hours away, and were waiting for their return. Should they fail to return in twenty-four hours, Fang and Gazzy would drop a surprise on the rendezvous point that the boys have affectionately called the "Snickers Bar." Max could tell that Iggy was especially proud of this bomb, his only regret was that he'd never get to see it go off (His words).

Max led the way, with Angel and Iggy close behind. Iggy had loaded his duster with homemade explosives and bombs of all kinds: smoke, flash bang, goo bombs, even a stink bomb. ("And no," Iggy assured her, "I wasn't referring to Gasman").

They reached a rundown cabin with half of the roof missing, and Max pulled out the instructions again.

"It says to pull a lever in the basement," Max retold them.

"No sense in keeping them waiting," Iggy said, "Whoever they are."

"It says they have something we want, right?" Angel asked behind her, "What do you think they mean?"

Hopefully, they mean cookies, Max silently prayed.

"Let's find out," she answered.

The lever the note spoke of opened up an elevator lift. Against her better judgement, she led her family into it and sent them down. Seriously, everything in the world was wrong with this picture. They get a note on Fang's blog, privately inviting them to this location. Then they find a secret elevator leading them down into Satan's armpit… Seriously, why were they here?

Suddenly, they were in an open room, stepping off the elevator to see an operation going on around them. Soldiers were moving supply crates and guns to different hallways and hangars. Some glanced at them, but didn't pay them any attention.

"Angel," Max asked quietly, "Is this you?"

She shook her head. "They've been expecting us," she answered, "but they were told to ignore us. The only one supposed to talk to us is-"

"Maximum Ride!" a lady hailed them from behind a crowd of marching soldiers. "So glad you can make it! Come on over!"

The trio awkwardly made their way over to a lady covered in red and yellow spandex. Max recognized her from the newspapers.

"You're Spiderwoman," Max pointed out, "You're an Avenger. But aren't you a SHIELD agent too? Why are you against the Registration Act?"

She shrugged. "Take it from me, kid," she told them, "When you've had your rights as a human being taken away, and someone else has to get them back for you, you do what you can hold onto them."

Max wasn't sure what that meant. She coughed, and she continued.

"I was asked to get you to sign off on joining the Captain's Secret Avengers," she told them. She waited patiently on their answer.

"Sorry," Max said, "but the war for survival means avoiding things like a grown-up's stupid war."

"Heh," she didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Cable owes me money. You know, you remind me a lot of myself, not to sound too vain or anything. Look, we know you guys like to play it safe, so we have something to offer you in return for your time. Aside from the shelter and food we'd provide for you, we have this."

She knocked on the wall and a computer terminal flipped open for them to see.

"This underground facility was an abandoned Hydra base," she informed them, much to Max's terror, "we can't use it anymore, but some of the computer systems are still operational." She reached over to one of the ports and pulled out a flash drive. "This," she showed them, "Is everything we could gather from this base. Every Hydra secret we found here is on this drive. If you join up, you guys get first picks on whatever Hydra tech or secret file we find, and you guys wouldn't be fighting alone."

She handed them the drive.

"It's your choice," she told them, "if you don't believe me, plug it in and open up the files."

Max watched her as she took a step away from the computer. Max plugged it in and searched over the files. The names by themselves looked promising. Especially the one titled "Genetic Experiment Voluntary Roster."

"That's…quite the deal," Max said, "What if I'm not interested?"

She watched as the superhero smirked from behind her mask.

"You keep the drive," she answered, "it's a gift, from one Hydra victim to another. If you decide to join us, we'll be out in the next hour or so. Either way, be careful."

With that, she left, leaving the trio alone with the computer and an offer.

"What do think?" Max turned to Angel.

"She's telling the truth," Angel said, "she's also hungry for a BLT."

"Sounds trustworthy to me," Iggy shrugged.

"It's quite the offer," Max speculated, "but…do we really want to get mixed up in this?"

Angel shook her head, "I've read a lot of minds, Max. Everyone's convinced that we're bad guys. Maybe we should give this whole 'Secret Avengers' thing a shot."

Max nodded, thinking. If the boy scout of all superheroes was leading them, then they were going to need back up on how to survive off the grid. Max and the others could get some good nights in, so long as her Flock could stay together.

"Maybe you're right, Angel," Max decided. "Can you contact Fang and the others?"

She nodded, her blue eyes sparkling. "They're on their way."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Camp Half-Blood_**

Percy jogged to catch up with his girlfriend and Camp Co-director. They were almost to the tree that marks the border to their camp. Annabeth turned just as he caught up.

"Hey," he greeted, catching his breath.

"Hey," his girlfriend greeted back, "I thought you were going to sit this out."

"I couldn't," Percy answered, "As a fellow Hero of Olympus, I couldn't let you and Chiron talk about Hairy Intervention alone."

"Divine Intervention," Chiron corrected, though not without a sly smile.

"Same thing, in this case," Percy shrugged. "Besides…I heard the Captain was here too…"

"Of course," Annabeth chuckled as they walked. "In all seriousness, Percy, don't do or say anything that might embarrass us, or the Camp. From what I've heard, this sounds like war."

Percy nodded, and walked as straight as he could, if Hercules and the other Olympians needed them to fight, then he would. If, for no other reason, than to protect the mortals, the Camp, and his home here in Manhattan.

They crossed the barrier, and came face to face with one of the greatest heroes Percy had ever known. Oh, Hercules was here as well.

"Ah!" Hercules greeted them bombastically, "Heroes of Camp Half-Blood! Did I not tell you Captain? They even have the hero of Olympus himself! Captain, this is Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon! Jackson, this is Captain America himself!"

"You're really tall…" Percy said stupidly. He heard Annabeth face palm in embarrassment next to him.

The Captain, un-phased by his staring, held out his hand in greeting. Percy shook it anxiously.

"And you're a bit younger than I was expecting," Captain Rogers responded, "Hercules, I thought these were all well trained heroes, not trained rookies. I need extra support for our troops, not a field trip."

Percy blinked, and suddenly, he puffed out his chest in defiance.

"Sir," he said, "All these kids have been facing monsters that crawl out of Tartarus every day. Some of us have been fighting them since we were six." He took an involuntary look at Annabeth. "And we've fought wars of our own, keeping titans and giants away from people the best we can. We're ready to fight for what's right. Again."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. He didn't look away from Percy.

"Is this true, Herc?" he asked his colleague.

"I can vouch his story, Captain," he answered. "Demigods tend to smell like a delicacy to monsters in disguise. We have seekers to go and bring the demigods here safely, but sometimes…" he sighed, "They are trained to fight, and to fight well. They will serve our cause well."

"Only of their choosing," the Captain corrected, "I only want volunteers. We're not twisting arms here. If there are any…Campers…here who are willing to fight the good fight, they're free to join us."

"Sir," Annabeth cleared her throat, "We understand how important this is, not just to the super heroes, but to us demigods as well. Monsters have the ability to hide in plain sight as everyday people, even from heroes like you. If a monster got a hold of a list with every confirmed Demigod on it…"

"A lot of people would die," Percy concluded, "Not just those kids, but their friends and families would be put in danger as well."

The Captain raised an eyebrow and looked over to Hercules. "Just how busy are you Olympians? Are you all afraid of commitment?"

Hercules just looked away sheepishly, coughing. "The gates of Olympus are closed," he reminded them, "my family wants nothing to do with this war until they can make up their own minds."

"Might be a while," Percy crossed his arms, "the gods are picky like that."

Hercules seemed to fume a bit before the Captain moved the conversation along.

"So," he concluded, "we have your support?"

"Absolutely sir," Percy agreed, "Just tell us what you need."

 ** _"This is fun!" I keep telling myself._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kane Family_**

Carter sat patiently at the meeting room table, listening to the other four argue.

"...What about Doctor Strange?" Sadie asked, "Any word on whether or not he's signed up?"

"He remains neutral," Zia answered, "The Sorcerer Supreme cannot decide which path to take."

"Well," Walt shrugged, "No shame on us then."

"We can't just turn our noses up at this," Jaz argued, "The House of Life protects people, from magical beings like the gods. The registration doesn't affect the House itself, but all the other Nomes in America are looking to us for example." She cringed slightly. "Uh, no pressure, Carter."

He nodded, this debate had gone on long enough. He wanted to get everybody to vote, so the weight would be lifted off his shoulders somewhat, but Zia had advised him against it. The students downstairs need to be reassured, he and the other mentors need to be a fix point; a symbol of leadership. The five of them need to make this decision, now.

"Do we really want the government to know who and what we are?" Sadie wondered, "I mean, the House of Life is a _secret_ society."

"We do what we do to protect people," Zia told her, "That has always been true. Ever since Iskander was in power."

"Now led by Uncle Amos, who is on the other side of the world," Carter informed, "He can't help us."

"What about the kids?" Sadie asked them, "What do they make of all this?"

"They're favorite heroes are at war with each other," Walt/Anubis answered, "I think they're as scared as we are."

"I've been looking at the Registration Act," Jaz then added, "Specifically their take on new, younger heroes like us. From what I've read, they're interested in training us like units. After that…I'm not sure."

"So that's it?" Sadie threw her hands up, "We're the mystic…junior agents of America? That can't be it!"

"Okay," Carter stood, "We've all had plenty time to think this over, and how the Registration Act affects us. Both as individuals, as members of the House of Life, and as teachers. What we decide on today, we agree that we support the majority vote, and that it is within the best interest of everybody involved. Do we agree on that?"

They nodded, showing that they understood.

"All those in favor of-"

A scream pierced the building, and the five of them charged the main room to see a vehicle hovering just outside their home.

"What is that?" Sadie said in wonder.

Carter gritted his teeth. "That," he answered, "is the acting guardian of Khonsu. The Moon Knight."

He dropped down to the first floor and ran to the balcony outside. The people down below were staring up at the spectacle, the secret house on top of another building steadily coming into view. This idiot just blew their secret.

"Members of the Kane family," Moon Knight called them over the speakers, "I have come to recruit you to Captain America's order."

Carter pulled his sword out of the duat. After everything Khonsu had done to them, had done to his friends, he had the nerve to come here and try to recruit them?!

"Drown in chaos!" Carter yelled up at him. "I would never put my family in league with a murderous psychopath!"

"So that is a no…" Moon Knight sounded bored.

Carter's heart was filled with rage. He summoned his combat avatar and swatted Moon Knight's vehicle out of the sky. It landed with a violent crash on top of someone's parked car. Carter and the other dropped down jumped down after him, using their own spells to follow him.

Carter was about to rip the cockpit open, and he might have torn the vigilante apart, if someone else hadn't arrived on the scene.

"Freeze!" Said the newcomer, "Step away from the aircraft!"

Carter stepped back and receded his combat avatar. The one and only Colonel James Rhodes had shown up to inspect the disturbance. He was followed by a couple of SHIELD dropships that landed and started securing the craft. Carter and his group stepped back and watched as the troops opened up the carrier and effortlessly arrested the unconscious Moon Knight.

"You kids alright?" the armored superhero greeted, "That was quite the spectacle I saw down here."

Carter looked back at the others, who were waiting on his next call action.

"Are you kids registered?" War Machine investigated further, "Vigilantism is illegal, you know."

"Uh, no," Carter answered, straightening up and looking the Colonel in the eye. "We're not registered. But I was hoping I could invite you inside and talk on some of the new Law's aspects…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_KND/ Dexter's Laboratory/ Power Puff Girls/ The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_**

 ** _(If it helps, imagine the characters in the art style of the "_** Fusion Fall ** _"_** ** _MMO.)_**

 ** _Also: Don't hate me._**

Abigail stared at her hat on the cold, metal table. It was still that same color red, as if none of this had ever happened, as if the world hadn't ended. But it has, the rest of the world just didn't know it yet.

"Hello?"

Abigail jolted as she realized someone had entered the room. A lady in a suit stood there, perfectly normal looking. How long had she been here? She couldn't remember.

"I'm Jennifer Walters," she introduced, "I'm a representative of SHIELD and the Avengers. I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today. Is that alright?"

Abigail didn't answer immediately. She was trying to place the name and face. Then she realized that her skin was supposed to be green, and she was supposed to be several feet taller.

"She-Hulk," she then recognized, "You're a lawyer."

"Well, yes, under normal circumstances, I am," she answered, "But right now, I'm here to find out what happened."

Abigail flashed back to some years ago, it started out as pretend, and then the five of them could suddenly fight the super villains around their fare city. After a while, the whole thing just seemed to… get old. Nigel went off and did his own thing, Kuki and Wally got together and were living their normal school life happily. Now it was just her and Hoagie, or "Hogarth." There was less "saving the world from evil adults" and more "saving each other from bullies and boredom." A couple years ago, she was the self-trained, super cool "Number Five," saving her friends by just wearing that hat and looking cool. Now she's just Abigail Lincoln, average tomboy middle schooler. At least Hogarth had talent with technology, what did she have?

"Would you mind?" Jennifer asked her, "I just want to get the story straight."

"Yeah," she said, "I heard you. You shot her is what happened."

The Not-She-Hulk flinched before she sat down across from her. She referred to her papers before asking another question.

"It says here that you live in the next town over," she asked, "What were you doing in Orchid Bay?"

She and "Number Two" had been called over for a meeting. It was a meeting of old acquaintances: friends who haven't seen each other in years. The ginger boy genius, Dexter, the trio of girl scouts, the Power Puff Girls, the super strong magical guardian of Orchid Bay, Juniper Lee, and then there was the two of them. Abigail Lincoln, aka "Number Five," and Hoagie Gilligan, aka "Number Two." They had been brought together to discuss the Registration Act, and what they should do about it.

Considering they were talking about something along the lines of treason, Blossom left in an outrage. Bubbles, unsure, had followed her. After that, they agreed that they would more or less seek out Captain America in the morning, spending the night at June's place.

"We were visiting an old friend," She finally answered, "Hadn't seen her in forever. We were going out for breakfast when…"

Everything seemed to had happened at once. They had turned a corner to come face to face with two of the big guns of bad guys. The Absorbing Man, a Hulk villain that can take on the properties of anything he touches, and Crossbones, a scar-faced mercenary that had sworn vengeance on the Captain for whatever reason.

Juniper was walking in front, and was the first to react. She punched the Absorbing Man, sending him flying with her own batch of super strength, but Crossbones retaliated. By the time anything else could happen, Crossbones was unconscious, having been electrocuted by an implant in his head, and Juniper was dying in Abigail's arms.

SHIELD had dropped by to pick them up for questioning and declare Lee dead. Only later was she told that the villains were being monitored, somehow, that they were "reformed villains" recruited as agents for SHIELD. They were called the Thunderbolts, or something.

"Juniper attacked first," Abigail continued, "I guess seeing two of the biggest super villains in America strolling around your home town kind of sets a person off, huh?"

"We thought we had cleared the streets," Jennifer reported to her, "it was supposed to be a test run, like taking a dog out for a walk and teaching it not to bark at everything it sees."

"Uh-huh."

She droned on about apologies and how something like this will never happen again, but Abigail already decided. If this is what her home has become, then she would have to fix it.

No. Number Five would fix it.

The Thunderbolts, the "government approved" Avengers, SHIELD; it all goes away.

And she'll use Captain America's army to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Max led the way out of the building and went full sprint towards the noise. She spotted the beast in the street, knocking over cars and snapping its jaw at innocent civilians. It tripped over a fire hydrant, knocking it loose and spraying water up into the air.

"Hey!" Max yelled to get its attention.

The thing turned and looked at her. Max guessed this is that "Seth Animal" Mr. Villain-in-Training was talking about. It licked its chops like it was thinking, "Yum, Spicy Bird Kid Wings. My favorite."

Max took to the skies, trying to get a better position on the creature. It jumped up on the wall of a building, kicking off of it with its back legs and lunging at her some fifteen feet in the air.

She would have been toast if a green blast of light hadn't slammed that monster back into the ground. Some other kid holding a sword and a boomerang ran up to it.

"Bad Leroy!" He taunted it, "Bad!"

He then slashed its neck with his sword, and the monster evaporated into sand.

 _Okay_ , Max thought, time to go home. _Everything has officially gotten too weird._

She landed as Percy ran over to greet the new kid. They were joined by the kid that saved Max's hide: The "Son of Amity Park." Danny What's-his-name. Is it Fenton or Phantom? Max could never remember.

Max walked up to the boys, who Percy greeted happily.

"Oh," Percy then realized, "Carter, this is my partner of the day, Max. Flying girl, sassy mouth. Max, this is Carter. Good kid, kicks butt."

Carter nodded to her. He couldn't have been older than fourteen or fifteen. "S'up?" He greeted. "I'm Carter, this is Danny behind me. We were sent to find Leroy here and stop him."

"Same here," Percy said, "Thanks for the assist. I was just about to-"

Blah, blah, blah, mystic fanboy humbo jumbo. Max tuned out and started to observe the boys for clues, or anything interesting she could use against them. Because she's weird like that.

Then she spotted something out of place. They both had badges on their belts; SHIELD badges. She looked up at the other guy, Danny whatsit, but he seemed to be too busy trying to follow Percy and Carter on their little conversation.

Max elbowed Percy hard and pointed to them. Percy stared for a minute.

"Carter..." Percy slowly fit the pieces together. "You're not seriously..."

Carter looked at the badge like he was just remembering the fact himself. He stood to attention and nodded. "I am a registered mystic of the United States," he informed them.

Percy said nothing, finally getting the sense to step away from the two teens.

"I was beginning to wonder," Danny speculated. "I don't really recognize you two from anywhere."

"How could you register?" Percy started to get angry. "I mean, you just gave up who you are? Just like that? How did you convince Sadie to- I mean… Carter, dude… they killed Goliath, for crying out loud!"

"I have _responsibilities_ , Percy," Carter quipped. "I'm a teacher, and a leader. I can't go around and do whatever I want because I don't agree with the law."

"Plus, SHIELD doesn't kill people," Danny added.

"Says the ghost boy," Max quipped.

"They didn't kill Goliath," Danny pushed, "They were given a chance to surrender, and they refused."

"So, you're just going to kill whoever breaks the law?" Max thought aloud, "Who does that sound like, again?"

"Doctor Doom, Magneto," Percy counted on his fingers, "Terrorists, Dictatorships in general..."

"Look, guys," Carter tried to defuse the situation, "This is stupid. Let's just get you two registered and this mess will be over and done with."

"Screw that!" Max back further away. She hit the com piece in her ear and started calling Annabeth. "Architect. This is Warbird and Water boy, calling for backup."

"Don't call me Water boy," Percy warned her.

"You need to register," Danny pointed at them. "It's the law."

"I don't play by your rules," Max unfurled her wings for takeoff.

Suddenly, the kid was right in front of her, grabbing her arm. His eyes glowed green, and his hand stung with cold. Max could swear she could see her breath.

"You're coming with us," he ordered.

"Hands off!" Percy slashed his sword at him, probably to scare him away, but the tip of the blade cut into his chest, leaving a giant slash oozing green blood.

Danny screamed in pain, letting go of Max's arm. Percy looked stunned.

"It…It was supposed to go through him. I-It doesn't hurt mortals. It's not supposed to hurt-"

"Percy?" Max shook his shoulders. "Percy! Snap out of it! We have to leave, now!"

Max, not bothering to wait for a response, picked Percy up by his arms and flew him back to where the Quinjet was last parked.

They ran into Nudge and Five, who were just about to step onto the airship, and dashed inside.

"Time to go!" Max ordered, and within a few minutes, everyone was strapped in and they achieved liftoff.

When they were in the air, Annabeth returned from the cockpit and sat next to Percy, who was just staring at his hands, laced together. She tried to coax him out of his stupor, but he would just shake his head. Annabeth looked over at Max and she just waved her over.

Annabeth sat next to Max and asked, "What happened out there?"

Max sighed. "Met a couple of SHIELD stooges. Danny Phantom and some other kid… uh, Carter something. A mystic?"

"Carter Kane?" She guessed.

"Think so," Max answered, "But before that we found a warehouse with one of Percy's old buddies. Back from the dead, or something."

Annabeth just looked at her, trying to understand. Max tried to remember the name Percy said.

"Uh… Luke. I think," Max looked over to Percy, who just looked up at them with sorrowful eyes. He nodded, silently confirming the fear that appeared on Annabeth's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Carter dragged his feet back to the bunk room. He didn't particularly like the idea of fighting a comrade, and he the report was drilled out of him by Maria Hill herself; the head director when Stark isn't around.

The bunk room was where all of the heroes in training were sleeping. When they weren't going over drills, fulfilling assignments, learning the law, or reporting to their SHIELD handlers, they were here, trying to pass the time in whatever way they could think of. With all of the focus going to capturing the rogue heroes, keeping them locked up, and project "Thunderbolt" (whatever that is), the younger heroes couldn't really get a breakroom installed anywhere.

They were called the New Warriors, a project of young heroes trained under SHIELD to help redeem the old Warriors. So far, the team consists of Carter, Sadie, Danny Phantom, Bubbles and Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls (no sign of the third sister), and their team leader…

"Welcome back Mr. Kane," the kid greeted from behind a handheld computer. "Mr. Phantom."

"It's _Fenton_ , Cho," Carter's partner corrected.

Amadeus Cho, one of the smartest people on the planet (at age thirteen), and the appointed instructor of the New Warriors. Being a student again didn't really bother Carter that much- he dealt with gods and monsters, not supervillains like Venom and Killer Strike- but this kid got on his last nerve and tap-danced on it. He always made time to show just how much smarter he was than you. Everything from a makeshift arc reactor, to how Spiderman's web-shooters work (though even _he_ admits he doesn't know what the formula is for his webs), he knows how to build any machine.

"How would you say you two are performing together?" he quizzed them. The New Warriors were still in the "testing" stage.

"Relatively well," Danny answered, "except I got slashed." He patted a hand on his chest. "It stings, though. I don't know what that sword was made of, but it should have passed right through me."

"It wasn't a regular sword," Carter explained, "It was made of a certain kind of metal. I'm not sure what it's called, but Percy is a Demigod. He has access to mystic weaponry. If we run into them again, we'll have to be even more careful."

Danny nodded in agreement.

"Well," Cho commented, "Thank you for stating the obvious, yet again, Carter. Take five, but don't go anywhere, we have some new announcements."

Carter walked past him, towards the girls. Sadie was chatting away with Blossom and Bubbles.

"…I've been meaning to ask," Carter heard Sadie say, "Is your sister okay? I mean, no offense to you guys, but she was favorite when I was growing up."

Blossom gave a sad, yet seemingly understanding smile. "She's…she's okay. She just decided to, uh… stay home this time."

Carter noted how quiet and shy Bubbles was. He had only met these girls for the first time two days ago, but even he knew that she wasn't her usual…well, _bubbly_ self. She never laughed, never smiled, and always whispered. Carter decided not to push it, he knew that a number of heroes don't agree with the law. Buttercup could very well be among them.

"Ah," Sadie smiled, giving an attempt at humor, "Well, it's good to get some vacation time in. Soon she'll come in and switch out with Bubbles."

The girls didn't laugh, but smiled all the same at Sadie's attempt. Sadie turned to Carter.

"Oh hey!" she greeted, "How was your mission?"

"Leroy got loose, ran into Jackson again."

"Ugh, that one," Sadie rolled her eyes, "It's a wonder he's not a supervillain already."

"Yeah," Carter somehow managed to bury the pain. "A mystery, alright."

Before his sister could pry any further, Cho called for their attention. "Alright, New Warriors! Form up! We got two new recruits today! Let's greet 'em like the heroes we know they are!"

Carter was at the end of the line, by the door and standing next to Blossom, so he saw the two of them come in. The first kid looked about sixteen, wearing a soccer jersey with the number ten stuck to the back. Carter knew because he was loud, obnoxious, and talking to the second guy while walking backwards down the hall. He had a tight, fancy green watch on his wrist. He came in with arms wide open like he was greeting a crowd of fans, but he saw his "audience" and put his hands down, more humble now.

Oh, so he was one of _those_ heroes. The folk hero that's big in their own hometown, but nobody's heard of him anywhere else.

The second guy was more humble. He was tall, muscular, and quiet. He seemed to scan the group, memorizing their details like he was looking for something.

"New Warriors," Amadeus introduced, "These are Benjamin Tennyson, aka Ben 10, and Dylan Gunther-Hagen, aka Sky Watch. Ben 10 and Sky Watch, these are your new teammates, the New Warriors."

Dylan gave a friendly smile and wave, sensing the current tension in the room. Ben, on the other hand, had no chill.

"S'up?" he waved, "Ben 10, agent of SWORD, co-agent of SHIELD. Now the newest Warrior, glad to meet ya. Ladies…" He shot finger guns at the lineup.

No one returned the greeting. Carter was certain he heard Sadie's eyes roll.

"Why don't we share some facts about ourselves," Amadeus tried, "What are your powers, Mr. Ten?"

The guy grinned like we stumbled across his favorite subject. He held up his watch to show off.

"This is the Omnitrix," he explained with enthusiasm, "It allows me to turn into any alien in the galaxy. Most of them with super awesome powers."

Carter wasn't impressed. When you fight the embodiment of Chaos and Evil that swallowed the sun (and your girlfriend): there aren't many things left to surprise you.

Ben tried to recover. "I got one that's made of fire. There's one with four arms and…" he searched desperately for a fan in the lineup. "There's one with Ice breath, and one that… diamond skin…" he sighed. "Never mind."

"Yes, you'll be a valuable asset, Mr. Ten," Cho continued, "How about you, Dylan?"

The blond boy cleared his throat, and tried to help out Ben.

"Well," he said, "I'm not as cool as an alien shapeshifter, but I do have wings, that I can fly with. I'm strong, I have a healing factor… Oh, and I can see. Like, a lot."

"You have a healing factor?" Someone asked. Carter had trouble placing the voice, but he soon realized that it was Bubbles who spoke.

"Little bit," Dylan shyly held up his finger and thumb in a pinched gesture. He looked away, embarrassed. "I'm also… looking for someone. It'd help if you could keep an eye out for her too…"

He cleared his throat. "A girl with wings. Her name is Maximum Ride."


	8. Chapter 8

"She was my friend too."

Five snapped out of her own world. It's not good to daydream when you're on a mission. She and Dexter were looking for a hideout.

Word was that the Taskmaster had opened up shop somewhere around here; a town in Middle-of-Nowhere, Oregon. Number Five had never heard of him before, apparently he trained criminals to be better henchmen. She _was_ wondering where all the big villains got their lackeys; if they weren't with Hydra, they came from this guy.

"What was that?" Abby blinked away her sleepiness and refocused on her friend. It was still early.

"Juniper," he elaborated. He maintained a cool posture, being distant, cold, and calculating, but Abigail knew better. It was a wall for him to hide behind.

"I was there with you," he reminded her, "You're a very flexible fighter and very capable amateur spy, but there was only so much you could do to help her. I don't have such an excuse. I'm one of the seven smartest people on the planet, but I couldn't save one of my best friends."

"It…" Abigail blinked and tried to shrink herself into her hoodie. It was cold, and the dark clouds let little daylight pass through. "It's not your fault, Dex. It's Ironman's. It's SHIELD's. It's that psychopath Nitro's. Let's just do our job and head back. We'll talk more about this later."

Dexter nodded, seemingly shutting off all of his emotions. The kid had to be half Vulcan or something; he was the real life Spock.

They walked down to a warehouse that seemed too quiet to hold anything sinister. Five looked to Dexter for confirmation, and he nodded, signaling that he was ready. He held a device in his hand; an extendable electro-staff of his own design. He built Five's weapons too; a duel set of non-lethal concussive blasters. Number five affectionately called them Sugar and Sugar Free, just for kicks.

They opened the door into the warehouse and entered the building. The center of the place was hidden behind a set of curtains, held up by metal stands strategically placed in a square. Various instructions were droned on from behind the curtain, and a number of people followed with a "Ya!"

Five spotted an opening between one of the curtains and the stand that was holding it up. He took off her hat and looked through, spotting the... aerobics class of villainy.

No more than ten people were in the class. They followed the steps shown to them by a hooded figure, who was on a TV screen, set on a rollout cart. Two guards with guns and skull masks stood on each side of the television set, watching the crowd for troublemakers. Ironically.

The class was facing away from her, and the guards were watching the crowd closely, but Five calmly moved away and put her red hat back on. She whispered to her comrade.

"Two guards," she told him, then made a figure gun, "Armed, and armored. The rest are clean. Relatively."

He nodded. "Alright," he said, "This is what we'll do-"

Five stepped out from behind the curtain with her weapons drawn. She fired twice at one guard, nailing him in the head and knocking him out. She fired two more shots at the next guard, hitting his hand and throat before he could even react. With both guards unconscious, the karate class looked back at her and panicked. Some ran away while others, more aggressive, charged her.

Dexter stepped out with her and twirled his staff, delivering electric shocks to the attackers and rendering them unconscious as well. Five ignored the ones charging her, trusting Dexter to cover her while she hit the ones fleeing. While Abigail was dealing with some of the remaining few, Dexter was dispatching with one that was significantly larger than the others and was keeping his distance. You could see him try to figure him out. He couldn't get close to Dexter to hit him, and Dexter wasn't willing to step forward and leave Abigail exposed.

Finally, Dexter lowered the staff and held out his closed fist. A latch on his purple glove opened, revealing a tiny laser that fired at the ruffian. He cried out in pain and held the new burn on his forehead while throwing his head back. Dexter stepped forward and jabbed him with a ton of electricity.

Seeing that the bad guys were down, Number Five sighed. "That went well."

Dexter lowered an accusing gaze at her.

"What?" She threw her arms out.

"We _are_ going to have a talk later," he told her.

They walked out of the building and opened the door to see two old friends.

Dexter couldn't think of anything to say. For once, he didn't have an answer to this problem.

"Hello, Dexter," Blossom greeted sourly, hands on her hips, "Abigail."

"It's Five," Five answered bitterly, "Number Five."

"Like the old days," Blossom remembered. "You remember Ben, right?"

Ben 10 waved awkwardly like he didn't want to be here. "Hey Dex, hey Abby. It's been a while."

They nodded, a moment of awkward silence passing between them.

"How's…" Dexter tried, "How's Bubbles? Is she doing okay?"

Blossom looked at him with loathing. "She's been better. She'd be fine if all her friends would stop fighting."

"Whose fault is that?" Number 5 snarled.

Blossom just stared at her. "We are obeying the law."

Dexter put a hand on Abigail's shoulder, lightly pulling her back. "There shouldn't be a legal process to do the right thing."

"We provide training and education to where there was none prior," Blossom argued. "We have SHIELD and the UN at our backs."

"Which have been hacked before," Dexter pointed out. "Politicians and laws come and go. If we sign up, we're not heroes anymore, we're soldiers. I don't want to support paranoia."

Blossom sighed and shook her head. "Why are you making me do this? Benjamin, cuff them."

"What?" Ben looked surprised, "Why?"

"I watched them take out a crime cell, many of which are in need of immediate medical attention. The paramedics are on their way, but the least we can do is arrest their assaulters."

Snow started to drift down as Blossom looked to her two former friends coldly.

"The both of you are under arrest for vigilantism and assault," She pointed to the both of them.

Abigail drew her weapon and fired it point blank at Blossom's face. Number Five's hand was trembling, but Blossom didn't even blink. If anything, she just looked angrier.

"And for assault of a junior agent of Shield," she held up her badge.

"Abigail run!" Dexter ordered her.

She barely made it three steps before a flash of green light appeared behind her and a blue blur appeared before her. A set of claws grabbed her wrist as some reptilian creature with a helmet and a tail appeared before her.

"Enough!"

Abigail turned to see that Dexter had reversed the situation. He had his arm around Blossom's neck, and held a tiny spray bottle with a black liquid in the container. He held it at Blossom's head.

"Release her," Dexter ordered, "Or she loses her powers."

"What is that?" the reptile asked him.

"It's Antidote X," Dexter explained. "It takes away the effects of Chemical X."

"I've lost my powers before," Blossom didn't struggle, perhaps because she was scared of what he would do after he used the spray.

"This one is different," Dexter promised, "If you, or your sisters, get hit with this, you lose your powers. For good."

"You-" Blossom seemed scared for the first time since Abigail had known her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Just like you wouldn't dare arrest us and send us to Prison 42?" Dexter quipped.

"How did you-?" the girl looked confused, "We were never going to send you there. Neither of you even have any powers."

"Tell that to Daredevil and the Patriot," Dexter growled.

"What's Prison 42?" Ben, as XLR8, asked.

"It's a new facility built by your bosses to hold the surplus of super powered criminals," Dexter told him. "It's located in the Negative Zone."

Abigail's heart hit her toes. She heard things about the Negative Zone, an infinite space of chaos and monsters. And they're keeping _prisoners_ there?!

"Tell you what," Dexter said after a moment of silence. "Let's call this a draw. You let Abigail go, I let Blossom go, we agree to disagree, and we walk away. Deal?"

Ben thought for a moment, perhaps wondering how to turn this around, but he gave up. "Fine," he said, changing back to human. He let Abigail go and Dexter let Blossom go. As they passed, Blossom put a hand on Five's shoulder.

"Abby," she said, "I know you're as tired as I am. Tired of… _losing_ people. I just want my friends on the same team. You have to see that this is right path, right?"

Number Five looked at her in the eye. "Tell that to Juniper Lee, and her family."

With that, she met with Dexter, and they walked away together without looking back at the two junior agents. They found their way back to the Stealth-Jet and returned to base.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright," Dexter said at the front of the jet. "Quick review. Our mission?"

The little blond girl raised her hand and answered, "To subdue the newest iteration of the Fearsome Four."

Dexter nodded to Angel. "Yes, very good. The members are as follows: the Ghost, Juggernaut, Hydro man, and MODOK."

Percy snickered. "I can't wait to meet Hydro man." He imitated the meeting, "Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

The thought of a water based villain meeting the one kid on earth that's the son of an ancient sea god is pretty amusing.

"You and Max are team one," Dexter pointed to Percy, "Your target is obvious enough. Team two is Fang and Annabeth; your target is Ghost. He's a mercenary that specializes in corporate sabotage and espionage. It's currently unknown why he's working with these other criminals, but that's not the main problem. He has the ability to phase through any solid object. With Fang's camouflage and Annabeth's strategic mind and mystic weaponry, you should be able to subdue him with this:"

He handed the pair a couple of right handed gloves. "Disruptors of my own design, they should not only neutralize the Ghost's technology, but also render him unconscious. Be careful."

The two nodded silently, but confidently.

"Team three is Angel," he nodded to the girls sitting next to him, "and Buttercup. Your target is the Juggernaut. He can-"

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup crossed her arms, " 'Nothing can stop the Juggernaut!' We know this guy."

"Yes…" Dexter sighed, "But you must remember his weakness. It will be your job to face him directly and remove his helmet so that Angel can use her telepathy to put him to sleep."

Angel and Buttercup made a fist bump. "Girl power!" Buttercup gave her battle cry. If Dexter didn't know any better, he'd say she was doing just fine without her sisters.

"The final team will be Nudge and myself," Dexter continued. "Our combined technological prowess and hacking capabilities should be enough for MODOK and his computer systems."

Nudge tentatively put her hand up. "Um…What's a MODOK, again?"

Dexter nodded, it's important to get these questions out before you're in any real trouble. "MODOK is an acronym: Mechanical Organism Designed Only for Killing. He's usually out to destroy the Avengers, but since they're too busy fighting each other, they might be out to do something dastardly. He uses highly advanced AIM technology- such as lasers and missile launchers- but he's also capable of psionic attacks. Nudge, you and the Flock have been going under psionic training drills with Angel for some time. If we have to fight him, we'll have to do it as a team."

Nudge nodded, more confident than before.

"What about us, Dex?" Number Five called from the cockpit.

"You and Number Two are on the bench this time," he called up to the front. "Should worse come to worse, you'll have to return to base and report out status to the captain. Remember our rendezvous plans."

Five said nothing, and it was almost a certainty that she was going to disobey orders again. They were going to have to talk at some point, she's going to get someone killed. He turned back to the rest of the team.

"We land in ten minutes," he instructed, "Grab your partners and get ready to move out!"

* * *

Their location was a familiar facility to some of them, though now it stands abandoned. The School, a subsection of Hydra, was a lab set in the desert for the sake of experimenting with animal and human DNA to create the perfect survivor. The perfect survivor is the perfect soldier, after all, and how can you take over the world if you don't have the perfect soldier?

The group split up to search for their targets. Max had the idea to check the water main, while Annabeth took her comrade to the reactor. Angel followed a psychic trail that she couldn't properly identify, and Dexter lead Nudge deeper into the facility, towards the computer lab.

They found a big room set up with workstations and a command center, all facing a set of black screens. Everything was turned off. As per the Hydra standard, you could probably stage an invasion from this facility.

Nudge looked around confused. "I don't get it," she confessed, "Shouldn't there be _something_ here? Guards? A booby-trap?"

Dexter nodded. It was true, they've been traversing this building for some time. If there were any villains here, they should have attacked by now.

Suddenly, the room exploded with light as the all the screens and monitors flickered to light. Dexter shielded his eyes as a familiar voice reached his ears; like nails on a chalkboard.

"Ah-HAHA! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA!"

Dexter's vision readjusted, and his old nemesis came into view on the screen. "Mandark," he said through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Nudge looked around her.

"One of the three youngest geniuses in the world," Dexter explained, "and we went to the same school. I assumed the explosion at your house was to fake your own death?"

"So cute, Dexter," Mandark taunted, "Pretending you're on the same level as _me_. Yes, the explosion at my former residence was planned. Did you have fun desecrating my would-be corpse?"

"I didn't desecrate anything!" Dexter argued, "I just…needed to know if it was you. And I couldn't bring myself to believe that you would sacrifice your own family to achieve whatever goal you were plotting! Your parents, your sister… what goal is there for such a sacrifice?"

Nudge's eyes widened. "You killed…your own sister?" she looked bewildered, "How could you do that?!"

"I don't expect such small minds like you to understand," Mandark turned his nose up at them. From here, you could count his nose hairs on the big screen. "Besides, you won't live long enough to find out."

"What are you talking about, Madman?" Dexter questioned him.

"Don't you see Dexter?" he grinned, "This is a trap! A clever ruse on _both sides_ to lure you all into one place. Now all my enemies, confirmed _and_ potential, will be destroyed all at once!"

He started cackling again, until Dexter shot the giant monitor with an energy pistol hidden in his lab coat.

"Worst. Villain. Ever." He said under his breath. He turned to Nudge, who was already on a computer.

"Some of the systems are still working," she reported, "I think it's picking up some sort of signal in the basement of the building. It doesn't know what it is."

Dexter looked at the screen over her shoulder to confirm the location.

"It's a bomb," he explained. "He's tipped off Shield on this too. We need to move, now!"

"What's the rush?"

They spun around to the door to see that they had a guest. He was a teenager, of course, and had goggles on top of his head. Dexter knew who he was; he was involved in the "Nanite Project." It was supposed to be the new way to fight infections, then there was an accident, which gave birth to a human/nanite fusion, who has amnesia, but can create machines almost out of nothing. He usually hunts down Nanite- or other technologically empowered- villains, with a shadow cabinet of the government, but now it seems like he registered with SHIELD.

"Generator Rex," Dexter recalled the name. "We've met once before."

"Good to see you again," Rex greeted happily, but then smiled smugly, "Although, I have been authorized to bring you and your _Secret Young Avengers_ in. Violently if necessary."

"Rex," Dexter warned, "Now is not the time."

"That's what they _all_ say," he snapped back. Wasting no more time, he summoned something of mechanical gauntlets over his arms, and lunged at them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Max?"

Max turned her head to her partner. She's been successfully ignoring him and surveying every rivet of the building for Erasers. She wanted to burst through a window and fly somewhere far, far away. But half her family is here with her, and her only comforting thought is if an Eraser comes around the corner, she can throw Percy to be its new chew toy while she escapes.

He's been silent this entire time, what did he want to talk about now?

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he told her, "I'm used to being…well, surrounded by friends, and we mess with each other all the time, and I guess I just kind of…got comfortable around you guys before you could get comfortable around me. So… I'm sorry for being a jerk."

It took Max a minute to realize he was referring to the "Feather Face" comment a while ago, and the string of other such comments and nicknames they'd been going back and forth with these past few weeks.

"It's, uh… it's okay," she answered, then decided to change the subject, "What's it like? Being a Demigod and all that?"

Percy shrugged, "The perks are cool, but…it's exhausting. I mean, the powers, the cool weapons, those are all cool. But Demigods are the children of gods, obviously, and the gods- in there hundreds of years of power- have made a lot of enemies. Monsters hunt demigods to take their revenge on the gods that scorned them. After a while…you get tired of being hunted, y'know?"

Max just stared at him. His story…is more like hers than she originally thought. When they first met, she was annoyed with him; another Thor wannabe, or something like that. There was no way the two of them could be more different. And yet, here she was, able to relate to something from his past.

"I…know the feeling," Max coughed. She spotted something in a room. "Wait," she tapped Percy's shoulder. "You see that?"

"What's up?" Percy looked in the room with her.

"I don't know what it was," Max stepped into a boiler room. "But I'm sure something moved-"

Suddenly a shutter slammed down over the door, trapping Max and Percy over this dimly lit place.

"You know…" Percy shook his head, more annoyed than surprised, or scared. "I really should have seen that coming."

Max nodded in agreement. "One of the Four must be here. Probably Ghost."

"Well," a familiar voice answered, "You're not technically wrong."

Suddenly, the ghost kid appeared: Danny Phantom.

"Oh, and F-Y-I," he added, "You're both under arrest."

His suit had been upgraded from last time. He had metal plates on his arms, shoulders, legs, and chest; all shiny and platinum. He kept his little emblem on the chest plate, etched in black.

"Let's see…" he continued, "Warbird, was it? And…Percy? Or do you go by Water-boy?"

Max could see Percy's knuckles go white while he gripped his sword.

"F-Y-I," Percy snapped back, "You're not the first ghost-kid I've had to fight. And the name isn't Water-boy."

Pipes of water groaned and creaked around the three of them. Max was on the balls of her feet, ready to launch herself in whatever direction was away from the danger.

Water burst out of the pipes, but didn't fall or soak Max like she thought it would. It snaked through the air and swirled around Percy in a self-sustaining torrent.

"It's _Tidal Wave_!" Percy charged forward, sweeping up the ghost boy in a surge of water.

* * *

Fang was a quiet partner to have. He seemed to dissect every inch of the building as they walked by.

"You seem a little tense," Annabeth commented. He jumped a little at her voice, though Annabeth decided not to visibly make anything of it. "I mean, more so than usual."

Fang didn't answer for a minute, like he was carefully picking words from his mind. Annabeth remembered how Nudge babbled away about coming from a lab. She figured any doctor's office would set these guys on edge.

"I was a born here," he surprised her, "Me and my family. We escaped, with some help. We lived in paradise for a while, a house in the middle of nowhere. No one to bother us. And now I dragged Max and the Flock into this…mess."

"I got the impression that Max was in charge," Annabeth speculated.

"She is," Fang agreed, "But I helped her along. Didn't question her."

He glanced at her and rolled his shoulders. He added, "I thought what better protection is there than an army of superheroes?"

They walked for a minute. Annabeth thought she'd lighten the mood.

"You know," she started, "My step brothers said the funniest thing the other day-"

Suddenly, Fang was tackled to the ground. A hulking mass of muscles with blond hair and big wings rode on his back and ran his face on the floor like a surfboard for a couple of feet.

"Miss me?" the guy whispered down to Fang.

Annabeth stepped forward to help him, but felt a presence behind her. She turned too late to see some kind of four armed giant grab her and pin her arm behind her back.

"AH!" She screamed. Her feet left the floor. Two of the monster's arms held on to her while the other two were left free.

"Easy, easy," the thing behind her said. "I'm a professional agent of Shield. The name's Ben."

Annabeth saw the blond kid lay punch after punch into Fang, blow after blow.

"Skywatch," Ben called out, "Skywatch! Dylan! Ease up! That's an order!"

Skywatch, or Dylan, whatever his name was stopped, pausing long enough for Fang to retaliate.

He slammed his elbow into Dylan's nose and spun around to punch him with his other arm. Fang lunged at Dylan, perhaps with the full intention of killing him.

Ben slapped some handcuffs over Annabeth's wrists. "I've got to get in there. Don't go running off, okay?"

He set her down and off to the side while he tried to break up the fight. Annabeth has been practicing, with Spiderwoman and Cable, to pick locks. These were just simple police cuffs, but that didn't mean they were going to be easy. She had a belt that she, Two, and Dexter have been working on and organizing. It was Two's idea to put a lock-pick at the back of the belt, now it seemed brilliant.

Four minutes. Four minutes, and she's in the fight. Though, how Architect is planning to win this fight is another problem altogether.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A story of a neutral party in Civil War! Couldn't get this out of my head and it apparently refused to wait. So, enjoy these characters that just came out of the blue!_**

The girl is a nomad, lost in a larger world that doesn't make sense.

Katniss Everdeen notched another arrow and took aim at the target at the end of the hall. This house, complete with a shooting range was provided by Mr. Stark; a place for her to stay while she cleared her head. She let her arrow fly, and it missed the bullseye half an inch to the left.

She sighed, on the verge of quitting. "Still not Hawkeye," she said to herself.

"Could have fooled me," her guest made her jump. Katniss was lost in her own thoughts so often that she had momentarily forgotten that she was entertaining someone. They had never met prior to this moment, so she was cautious of the woman. "You would make an excellent agent. Or an excellent assailant."

Katniss lowered her bow and turned to her. The woman was more complex than she was, from what she's heard about her. Her official name was Lucy Ylissan, though she heard that she was from another place altogether. She preferred to be called Lucina.

"Why are you here?" Katniss asked her, though the answer became apparent on its own. "To recruit me? Are you a SHIELD agent, or a member of Captain America's…what are they called? Oh. Yes, I remember. The White Star."

"No," Lucina answered, "I am with neither. I am having…difficulty deciding which side is correct."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Yes, I imagine so." She turned back to the target and notched another arrow.

"I do despise that," Lucina said to her.

Katniss didn't fire yet. "Despise what?"

"The superiority," Lucina seemed to be holding back from striking her, "There may not be phones or automobiles where I come from, but even in this time, there is war. Soldiers are soldiers, armor is armor, and bows are still just bows."

Katniss blinked and looked at her own weapon, last she checked, it was invented about two thousand years ago from this point in time. She glared at the blue haired woman in strange clothes.

Lucina sighed like she realized a misstep she made. "Why don't you tell me how you came to be here," she suddenly asked, "I hear you're a long way from home?"

Katniss stared at the ground. "Where I come from…" she began, "A tyrant forced children to compete in an arena. Death and gore would go on for days before the last person is paraded around in the Capitol's victory. I led a rebellion towards the Capitol, fighting for the freedom of everyone." She shook her head. "We were conducting a raid on an experimental weapons facility. I stepped onto a platform of some kind, and then I was here. Now…I have to find out what created the Capitol as I know it, and put an end to it."

She turned to Lucina. "This war of heroes," she said to her, "If I choose the wrong side, it could escalate to create the very thing I am trying to prevent. How do I choose which is right?"

Lucina chuckled. "If only I had such a simple problem as yours," she said.

"What about you?" Katniss asked her, "I hardly know a thing about you."

Lucina's shoulders slumped, "Where I'm from, the world was destroyed. Whatever humanity is left is fighting armies of undead to survive. I went back in time to prevent that from happening. I…failed. I tried to go back again, to undo my mistake, but…"

She sighed. "I thought I understood time so well, that is was a river. Now I know it's more like a current, flowing in a vast ocean of possibilities. I don't know how to get back, but I know that this world needs my help."

"You and that sword?" Katniss raised an eyebrow.

Lucina smirked. "A sword that exposed to a paradox. I can open holes in reality and bring my friends through them for assistance. Well, for a little while, anyway." She looked away, saddened. "It's so strange though. Some of the timelines I've seen…Family are strangers, brothers are exchanged for sisters, and apparently some of my former comrades are lov-"

She stopped herself and blushed. She cleared her throat and continued. "I suppose that is neither here nor there. I came here because…I truly do not know who to join. I am not of this world, so I have no obligation to register who or what I am to some body of government. Nor do I have any reason to rebel against it and tear it down. I had hoped…that I would find the answers from a kindred spirit."

Katniss shook her head. "I am sorry. I am as lost as you. Maybe more so."

"Well," Lucina turned her back to Katniss, "I'll take my leave, then."

She took a couple of steps before the archer called after her. "Hey, Lucy?" She paused to look at her. "Whatever happens next…feel free to come by any time. We can spar, or just watch Netflix, or something."

Lucina nodded. "I'd like that." She took two more steps before turning back to her, "Netflix is…that's an 'internet' thing, yes?"

Katniss laughed. "Yeah," she answered, "It's an internet thing."

Lucina sighed in relief. "Technology," she shook her head, "For all its conveniences, I stand by my claim: it's a curse."


	12. Chapter 12

"Rex," Dexter tried to assure him, "I'm asking for you to be logical here."

"I'm not the logical type," Rex threw another punch, smashing his fist into the ground Dexter was standing just a second before. "Trust me, Ginger, I'm holding back."

Nudge was off to the side, unsure how to act, probably that a human battle-bot factory just showed up to arrest them.

Rex changed out the gauntlets for two glowing clubs that dangled off his wrists like maces. He spun them, and they whirred liked twirling lightsabers.

"Rex!" Dexter sounded like more of an authority figure than Maria Hill, "Enough! You're going to get us all killed!"

The clubs stopped twirling as Rex gave him a thoughtful look.

"We're being set up," Dexter explained quickly, "There's a bomb under this building, and we need to go shut it down or we're all dead!"

Rex blinked at him. "That's…awfully convenient, for you rogue heroes."

"Come on, Rex!" Dexter pleaded, "You know I'm not the joking type."

"No," he answered back, "You're the _calculating,_ type. And you're working for vigilantes."

"This is not the time for a political debate!"

Suddenly, Nudge had appeared on Rex's back, her arms wrapping around Rex's neck and her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Gah!" Rex said in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Shutting you down!" Nudge answered. "I think!"

Suddenly, Rex froze, terror spread on his face. "How are you…?"

The machinery on his hands fell away and he slumped to his knees. His eyes couldn't stay open for some reason; he fell over, unconscious.

Nudge just stood there, looking at her hands. "I'm not sure how I… I mean, the tiny-bots have little minds of their own, and I saw how Rex talks to them, and I just…"

"Retrocognition," Dexter helped her, "You shut him down, that's all that matters. Let's go."

"What about him?" Nudge said before he could walk out the door.

"We have a bomb to find," he reminded her, "If we don't deactivate it right now, nobody's walking away."

With that, they hurried to the lower levels to begin their search.

* * *

Max finished the fight.

Danny and Percy had turned the entire room into an ice palace of impalement. Max was able to rip the chest plate off of the ghost kid, but now he slid across the ice like a professional, trying to keep his distance from the both of them.

Percy was able to head him off, slashing his sword across his body, but Danny changed back into human at the last second. Danny stumbled forward as he realized the sword passed harmlessly through him.

"Ha!" he said victoriously as he skated away, "Your magic doesn't do well against normal people, does it?"

Max flew in when he wasn't looked and showed him a right hook that knocked him out cold.

He slid harmlessly back at the feet of the duo as they caught their breath.

"Oh yeah," Percy breathed, "I remember when my friends and I took a stroll through the Underworld. And all the ghost shot _freaking lasers_ out of their ears and eyes!"

Max shook her head. "I've given up on trying to make sense of anything these days, I just roll with it."

Just then, Annabeth called in. "-ercy? Max-? Are you two…?"

"Yeah," Max answered, "I'm barely hearing you! Just dealt with an ambush, where are you?"

"…attacked by…" the static was getting worse, "and Ben 10. Let's just the phase disruptors work on… Rendezvous at the…" Of course, the communicator's cut.

Max turned to Percy. "We gotta find her," he said desperately. Max agreed.

"What about him?" She gestured to their fallen foe.

"Leave him, he'll be fine."

"Alright," they spotted a hole in the wall and made their exit, jogging through the facility. "By the way, is your codename seriously _Tidal Wave_?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Heh. You were better off with Water Boy."

"Everybody's a critic…"

* * *

Angel could sense the danger before Buttercup could.

"We need to leave," she turned to her suddenly, "Now-!"

A thundering clap boomed through the hallway, sending the both of them spiraling through the air. Buttercup grabbed on to Angel and held her tightly as she righted herself in the air. She heard a familiar kind of laughter coming from down the hall.

"Well if it isn't the little Butterscotch?" one of the boys commented.

"She's got a kid with her too," the second one noted.

"Who cares?!" the third one raged, "Let's kick the snot out of her already!"

Buttercup could hardly believe it. The rivals of her family, with their sweaters and attitudes as bad as their hairstyles. The Rowdy Ruff Boys stood there with badges pinned on their shirts.

Buttercup set Angel aside. "Go get the others," she told her, "This is my fight."

Angel, wide-eyed and scared, didn't argue. She ran off on in a side hallway. Buttercup turned her attention to the boys just in time to see their boss float in, her sister.

"You will do no such thing," Blossom ordered. "Not if you don't want to be pacified again."

Bubbles was next to her, being silent. She smiled in utter joy to see her sister again, but then remembered what they were here to do, and returned to gloom.

Buttercup hated seeing her sister in such dismay. She would surrender if she thought it would do any good. But it wouldn't make Ironman, or his cronies, any more right. And it wouldn't bring Juniper back to life, either.

"It would be best if you surrendered," Blossom advised. "It's the five of us against you. You don't stand a chance."

Buttercup knew she was in for a fight. Her heart pounded in dread; the boys were tough enough by themselves. Bubbles might not fight, but Blossom was all in on fighting her. She chuckled. If you're scared of something, charge it head first. Otherwise you'll never get past it.

"Really, Blossom?" Buttercup taunted her, "You had to get the Big Bratty Boys to fight your battles for you?" She chuckled a little more. "Is Princess hiding around here too? How about Fuzzy Lumpkins? I always knew I was stronger than you, Red. Didn't know you were such a chump too."

Bubbles looked hurt on her sister's behalf. "Buttercup…" she said quietly.

Blossom, on the other hand, was furious. Her cheeks and ears turned pink, and she glared at her. Buttercup thought she was going to go for her laser vision, but instead she snapped her fingers at the boys. "Get her," she ordered.

They dashed forward at her all at once, snickering and laughing in their evil delight. Butch and Boomer slammed their fists into her sides and shoulders, and Brick attempted to kick her face when he saw an opening. Buttercup put her arms up to intercept the hits as best she could, but it came with limited success. How the heck did SHIELD find these guys?! It was so hard to keep track of these idiots. First they were made by Mojo, then they were brought back by _Him_ , and now… they were just doing their own thing, she guessed, in some clubhouse.

She retaliated with a fireball to Boomer's nose, and a left hook to Butch's face, but Brick reacted faster than she could anticipate. He drop kicked her, sending her through several walls that she couldn't keep track of.

She tumbled across the floor, her head ringing like a bell and her vision blurring in and out of focus. She felt the boy's presence around her, hovering menacingly. One of them stamped his foot into her back, pinning her to the ground.

"This one's mine!" Butch claimed, his brothers chuckled in agreement. He got down next to Buttercup's ear. "One down," he promised her, "Two to go."

Why couldn't she get back up? She's taken on so many challenges and fought so many enemies, so why was she feeling so weak now? Was it just that she's outnumbered by three opponents at once? The boys were always on par with them individually, they couldn't be _this_ strong working on one target, right?

The next thing she heard was a high pitched cry of rage. A blue flash of light shined within the room, and the green clad boy had seemingly disappeared through another hole in the wall. Boomer tried to retaliate with a punch, but Bubbles caught it and flipped him through the roof, possibly sending him into orbit. Brick just stood there, too stunned or too surprised to do much of anything.

"How did-? What're you-?" he stammered.

Bubbles grabbed the sides of his head and used her sonic scream at point blank range. Brick tried to struggle away, but his nose started to bleed and his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell over; unconscious, Buttercup hoped, and not dead.

With her sister standing over her, trying to check her over, Buttercup fell into unconsciousness herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**_(One hour before Mission start)_**

Bubbles sat quietly in her bunk, distracting herself by listening to the boy's conversation.

"How have you _not_ seen Ghostbusters?!" Ben demanded in outrage.

"It is _banned_ in my household!" Danny argued back. "My dad is _convinced_ that they made the movie to spite him! He, like, went to college with one of the writers of the movie."

"Still!" Ben pleaded, "You never thought to watch it at a friend's house? Bootleg it? Literally _anything_ to go see that movie?"

"I wasn't _terribly_ desperate to go see it, dude!" Danny laughed it off.

"Come on," Ben said, supposedly grabbing his wrist, "We're fixing you. Right now."

Just then, the door slid open, and Bubbles turned her head to see her sister blocking the boy's path.

"Your movie marathon will have to wait," she ordered them. "Suit up and get ready to depart. We have a mission with a new teammate and rolling out with some Thunderbolts."

"Wow," Ben commented, "Thunderbolts. This…should be fun. Who we working with?"

"Keep your pants on, Tennyson," Blossom walked past him, "You'll be debriefed downstairs."

"Another oxymoron…" he mused.

Blossom, ignoring him, walked over to Bubbles. She had been keeping her eyes closed up till now, but she opened one eye as Blossom walked up to her.

"Hey," she said gently, her voice dropping her earlier authoritativeness, "Are you up for a mission?"

"Yeah," she answered, "What Thunderbolts are we working with."

"Old…acquaintances of ours," Blossom said with a mischievous smirk, "The Rowdyruff Boys."

* * *

She knew the Boys were trouble. They could never _truly_ be controlled. Mojo, as much of an idiot as he was, was smart enough to give her and her sisters trouble, and he couldn't control them. Not even _Him_ could keep them in line. How did SHIELD plan to do it? Some brainwashing? Some nanotech?

No.

Those Boys could _never_ be controlled.

Now she was standing there, carrying her sister out of the building as carefully as possible. She spotted the Secret Young Avengers regrouping at the jet. Dexter was there, giving a report to the team. Apparently, there was a bomb planted here that was supposed to go off. Buttercup's partner, the little blond girl with the wings, spotted her before the others.

They stopped and stared at Bubbles like prey that spotted a predator. She forgot; to them, she's the bad guy. She looked to the only face she knew, Dexter, and looked him in the eye.

"She needs a professor," Bubbles said, but then corrected herself, "I mean, a Doctor. She's…"

"Bring her aboard," Dexter ordered her. "We have medical personal, but we need to depart immediately."

"Hold on," the girl, Five, tried to interrupt. Bubbles was already setting Buttercup down on the stretcher. "We can't just-"

"Yes, we can," Dexter's voice seemed to growl. "Get this jet in the air, or I will."

"What about the bomb?" one of the other boys questioned.

"Deactivated: taken care of," Dexter said, "SHIELD can handle the rest. We need to leave."

The ride to the base was quiet, with mutters between the other Young Avengers on what to say to her, or what they're going to do about her. Bubbles didn't care, didn't take her eyes off of her sister. She watched every bump of the jet rocked her unconscious form a little. She became aware that Dexter came up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Percy assures me that he has the best healers are on standby and waiting for our arrival," he told her, "Children of Hecate, or some nonsense like that." He waved the idea away from him. "I'm going to put some life monitors on her, okay? Just keep an eye on her."

"Okay," Bubbles was grateful for his help. She could almost forget that the world went crazy.

They eventually landed in some underground base, and Buttercup was led away to a hospital wing, and Dexter went with them. Bubbles was left in a hangar filled with people she was told were her enemies.

"Hey. You're Bubbles, right? From the Powerpuff Girls?"

She turned to the boy that said her name. She immediately pegged him as a surfer boy, there was no way he wasn't. You could practically smell the ocean on him.

"Y-yes," she found her voice.

"I think they got Burgers in the mess hall," he continued, "Didn't know if you've eaten or not. Figured it was better than waiting on…er, waiting around here, anyways."

"Uh…" She felt her stomach. She _was_ feeling a little hungry. "No, I haven't eaten today."

Her stomach growled loudly, grabbing attention.

"Sounds like you haven't eaten yesterday either," the surfer boy laughed. "Come on, I'll show you there."

Later, after having an interesting conversation with who she learned was Percy Jackson, Dexter came looking for her. He found her sitting at the table, stuffing her face and laughing the hardest she's laughed in some weeks.

"She's recovering," he told her. "but she's going to be bed-ridden for a little while." He paused as Bubbles gave a sigh of relief. "She's awake now, if you want to see her."

She nodded, and soon was at Buttercup's bedside.

"Hey, Supergirl," her sister teased. "You doing okay?"

"I'm supposed to ask _you_ that, silly," she lightly quipped back. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by superbus," she answered, "and then it turned around to come back for me."

Bubbles smiled. "Thank God," she said, "They managed to save your sense of humor."

Buttercup smiled, missing a tooth. "Can't knock me down that easily." She got a more serious look. "Any idea what made me lose my powers like that? I'm not usually that much of a pushover."

Bubbles thought hard. She was wondering about that. "I don't know," Bubbles answered. "I'll have to ask Dexter."

Buttercup smiled again. "Good idea, get the nerds to do the work. I like the way you think, kid."

Bubbles giggled. "It's good to see you again. I just wish that…"

"Yeah," Buttercup nodded, "Me too."

There was a moment of tense silence as they remembered what the world was up to around them.

"Hey, Bubbles," Buttercup croaked, "I've been meaning to ask you. Why'd you register? I mean, why go to SHIELD?"

Bubbles sighed. She knew this conversation was coming. "I didn't do it to hurt you, or anybody else; if that's what you're asking. I don't even think it's the right way to go about this. All I knew was that a war was coming, and you and Blossom were going to disagree on it, like you do everything else. That's just who you are. But I knew you could take care of yourself, you were tough, and you knew what you were doing, and what you're capable of. Blossom is…" she shook her head, "She's smart, but sometimes she overthinks things. I registered with her to make sure she didn't get in over her head. I wanted to make sure she wasn't alone."

Buttercup just stared at her, surprised. Then she smiled and gave a dry, heaving laugh.

"I don't know what I expected," she coughed. "Family first. I should've known better."

Bubbles leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You rest up, okay? I need to go check on a few things."

"Okay mom," Buttercup settled in her bed, "And…thanks."

With that, Bubbles turned out the light and left the room. She walked out into the hall to find Dexter walking towards her with Captain America and the Falcon. He seemed to be explaining the current situation to the both of them. They stopped only when they reached her.

Bubbles stuck her hand out. "Mister- Captain- Sir Rogers, sir," she sputtered. "I mean, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise…" the Captain seemed unsure. "Is your sister alright, Miss…Utonium?"

"She's doing alright. She's just resting." She shuffled her feet. "I'm sorry for whatever trouble I've caused here. I won't tell anybody about your secret base."

"She doesn't know where we are," Dexter reported, "The only part of the base she's seen so far is the mess hall."

The Captain nodded. "What do you plan to do now?"

Before she could open her mouth to answer, Dexter jumped in. "Actually, Captain, I'm afraid Bubbles and I will be leaving the resistance."

The three of them looked to the boy in surprise.

"We will?" Bubbles wondered.

"Captain," he continued, "I've made some…disturbing observations at the Facility we were investigating. I think it's time I returned to my work, and save the world from a…different perspective."

Falcon looked like he wanted to argue, but the soldier held up his hand. "Alright, Dexter, if that's how you feel. I wish the both of you luck." He turned to look back at Bubbles. "We'll take good care of your sister while you're gone. You can trust us with that much."

Bubbles saluted. "Thank you, Captain."

Dexter grabbed her shoulder and led her away.

"You remember Mandark, yes?" he asked her. She nodded. "He's still alive." Bubbles went wide eyed and waited for him to continue. "He's planning something big, and if I'm right, both sides are going to lose. I need your help to find him, and stop him. Are you in?"

Bubbles gave it some thought, and smiled. Being an agent of Dexter sounds fun.

"I'm in," she answered, "But you and I are calling our sisters first. Both of them are worried sick."

* * *

The boys stormed in through the lab and found the man they were looking for.

"Hey, Wonder-Nerd!" Brick called out. "Your bomb didn't go off! Your planned failed!"

Mandark turned to them in his cape. "Yes," he answered, "Only a slight problem. However, the distraction you pulled gave me enough time to recruit our last few members. Congratulations, gentlemen. You have earned your seats at the table."

He led them over to the next room, where small army of people had gathered.

"Welcome," Mandark said, "to the Masters of Evil! With Hydra's backing, we will destroy all opposition, and the world will be ours!"

With that, he cackled into laughter, annoying everyone in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

The boy genius worked meticulously at his work station, putting together some new device. He didn't hear anybody walk up on him.

"Hey Dex-"

"Dee Dee!" he bellowed, "Get out of my La-bor-a-tor-"

He stopped as he turned around. Bubbles was stunned by the sudden outburst and didn't know how to respond.

"Sorry," Dexter apologized, "Old habits. I've fought so hard to keep this safe haven of mine private; I'm not used to sharing it."

"It's okay," Bubbles waved it off, "It's been a while since we teamed up. How's your sister doing?"

"She's…" He hesitated, trying to find the right words.

Bubbles covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh. Did she…?"

"What? No, no," Dexter corrected, "She's fine. She's just…busy…with high school and dance class and friends. She doesn't need to waste her time with me."

"Oh." Bubbles decided not to press and changed the subject. "You said we were expecting company. Who are we waiting on?"

Just then, a section of the roof opened and one of Dexter's airships came in for a landing. This secret Lab of his kept surprising the Powerpuff girl. Dexter once explained to her that he learned how to distort space enough to fit his enormous lab into, what was actually, such a small section of the house. Bubbles just thought David Tennant from _Doctor Who_ stopped by and helped him set it up.

She snapped back to attention when she saw Dexter's sly smile.

"There they are," he said, scooping up the project on the table, "Come on. After we greet them, we need to gear up and go. Mandark is making his move as we speak."

The new kids had some old faces among them.

"Kookie!" Bubbles squealed as she spotted her friend. The embraced in an almost sobbing hug as they talked all at once. "It's been too long!" Bubbles could be heard saying after a brief moment. She spotted a blond boy with an orange hoodie next to her. "Hey Wally!" She assaulted him with a hug.

She spotted someone else with them. He still had a red sweater and cargo pants, but he added a black combat vest that was undoubtedly filled with nick-knacks that he could use for _any_ mission. He still wore black sunglasses on his little bald head. Bubbles could only stare for a brief moment.

"What?" Nigel Uno chuckled, "No hug for me?"

Bubbles quickly grabbed him and hugged him; if for no other reason than to make sure he was real.

"You were gone," Bubbles said, "You parents were so worried about you. Where on Earth have you been?!"

"Everywhere except Earth, apparently," he answered. "I got abducted by these aliens, and-"

"Ugh!" Bubbles groaned, smacking her forehead, "I _knew_ we should have taken a closer look at those crop circles!" She looked at him sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry Nigel."

He waved it off. "It's not your fault. I hung around these weirdos that called themselves the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , or something like that. Sounded a bit pretentious to me. Anyway, I'll have to tell you about it later. I'll buy you a soda." He paused, "That's still a thing, right? The adults didn't, like, outlaw sugary beverages while I was away, right?"

Bubbles giggled as more people stepped off the transport. She didn't recognize any of them.

"We brought new friends!" the bubbly Asian girl celebrated.

"Eh, they're alright," the other boy shrugged.

Stepping off the ship were three new arrivals.

"Tell me, mechanist," Lucina ordered, "What need have you of us?"

"I'm a little curious about that myself," a messy blond haired boy stepped out behind her, "I'm also wondering how you actually found me in the first place."

The other girl, one with a single braid and a bow and arrow, stayed silent, dissecting the room with her eyes.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Magnus," Dexter greeted, "But I wouldn't have called you all here if it didn't concern you."

"The Civil War," Nigel guessed, "The heroes battling other heroes."

"No," Dexter corrected, "This is about the villains in between. While Captain Rogers and Tony Stark wage their war, the villains are being neglected and allowed to run around doing God-knows-what. It can't be allowed to go on for much longer. I ask for all of your help and talents to get the job done, are you in?"

They all looked among each other.

"We're in," Nigel said, "Just one thing… Call me Number One."

"Oo! Oo!" Kookie bounced excitedly up and down, "I wanna go back to being Number Three!"

The other kid shrugged. "Call me Four." He then threw out a double peace sign, for extra affect.

Lucina sighed. "I suppose I'm 'in' as well. Certainly better than fighting heroes all the time."

"Since Ragnarok swallowed up all of Asgard, I've got nothing better to do but be homeless in Boston." He tapped the rune dangling from his necklace. "We're in."

Everyone looked to Katniss, and she nodded. "I'll help in whatever way I can."

"Excellent," Dexter passed around wrist watches of some sort. "We need to depart immediately."

 ** _There will be Spoilers for everything involved. Just a reminder. Thanks for making it this far!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay, so I think I was mistaken about Asgard having gone through Ragnarok. But I'm not willing to change it, and it's a good excuse as to why Thor isn't involved in the Civil War comic book version. (Spoiler alert: because he's dead.)_**

 ** _Anyway, please enjoy:_**

Blossom smoothed out her new uniform. It was a black jumpsuit, more or less, with a red lining running over the sides and arms. One of the red stripes hugged the SHIELD badge that was pinned to her chest.

Surely, she was in the right. She had to be. She has the badge, she has the uniform, she had the most promise as team leader (as told by Director Maria Hill herself), and…

…

She missed her sisters.

Bubbles has been MIA for four days now, and she had _no_ idea where Buttercup is or how she's doing. The Rowdyruff Boys had somehow broken their "leashes" and disappeared, and nobody seemed to care about any these developments either. Everyone's focus was on the war, not the casualties. They assumed the Powerpuff Girls, as a group of the world's youngest superheroes, were dead.

She had to stay strong, she had a group to lead. They got word of a weather anomaly in Oregon.

It's May, and it had started snowing.

She stepped off the carrier to see that the world had gotten even more insane. Monsters were rampaging throughout the town, terrorizing people and destroying buildings.

She turned to her teammates. The New Warriors needed her to be brave, now more than ever.

"New Warriors! Roll out!" She charged forward, her team close behind her.

Sadie and Carter doubled teamed on some snake women, blasting them to dust with a spell Blossom didn't understand. Ben used one of his aliens to toss Rex into the air and squash a herd of dog…fish-men that were standing up with tools. Dylan was...Blossom forgot. Dylan had also disappeared into thin air. Another problem that nobody seemed to want to address.

Danny flew past her and blasted a giant Crab off a turned over car. While he pressed his assault, Blossom flew over to the car and started pulling people out.

"It's okay," Blossom told them, "SHIELD is here to help you."

"What about the Powerpuff Girls?" the little girl asked her. "The other two flew by a couple minutes ago."

Blossom blinked. Bubbles was here? Buttercup's okay?

She got down on her level. "Do you know where they went?"

She pointed to the sky, to the eye of the storm above them. She directed the family to the SHIELD emergency carrier behind her, and then got on her com-link.

"Danny," she called him, "I'm investigating the source of this invasion; I'll see if I can reverse it. Take command, and save as many people as you can. I'll be right back"

"Aye-aye, Captain," he answered, "Er, Sarge."

Blossom took to the sky and surveyed the small town. She spotted a different fight happening below, at the center of town. She could spot some familiar forms, as well as some she didn't recognize. Those Rebel Avengers have joined the fray. The two people that only mattered to her, though, were two little blips of blue and green.

She caught a sob in her throat, as relief flooded over her. Buttercup is okay. She's...

About to be smashed by a Minotaur fist while she's high-fiving Bubbles.

Blossom dove down, full force to the monster. She went so fast, she actually ripped off its arm when she grabbed it, spewing dust everywhere. She turned to the bull-man, dropping the dissolving limb to the ground. It roared in disapproval.

"Not my family, you freak," She glared at him.

She took a deep breath and used her ice to freeze the Minotaur where it stood. It stood as a statue of ice, frozen in terror, as Blossom smashed it into a million pieces.

"That…was hardcore."

Blossom turned to her sisters. Bubbles still wore her traditional blue dress, but Buttercup mixed it up a little. She had a black tank top and shorts, with fingerless gloves and combat boots. To complete the look, she wore a green leather jacket and some eye shadow that was on fleek. Blossom remembered teaching her sister how to use make-up when she finally decided to take an interest in it. She felt a small bit of pride that Buttercup took that little extra time.

Bubbles looked between the two girls, looking ready to intervene at any time. Blossom wanted to ask where she's been, but first things first.

"You…look good," Blossom complimented Buttercup.

Buttercup looked down at herself. "Yeah," she said, "I thought I'd try it out." She pumped her fist with little enthusiasm. "Go rebels, and all that, ya' know?" She coughed. "Nice jumpsuit."

Blossom turned to look down her own back, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her uniform. "You think so? I thought it was…too much."

Buttercup snickered. "No, no," she snarkly reassured her, "You look good…Black Widow."

Blossom blushed at the spy's name. Of course, Blossom zipped up the uniform all the way to the collar, but that didn't mean she didn't feel like she was trying to show off or anything.

"Girls," Bubbles then said, "I love that you two are talking this out, but Dexter just issued an evacuation order. The area is about to blow."

"The people…" Blossom suddenly remembered.

"Let's get them out of here," Buttercup zipped away, snatching a couple out of the grasp of a cyclops.

"On it," Blossom was filled with determination.

The three of them zipped around and got all of the civilians out of range as a surge of energy pulsed through the town. The monsters' rampaged stopped as they all turned into golden dust.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Dexter's respective teams met at the epicenter of the blast. The Entirety of the New Warriors and Secret Young Avengers meeting together at the center of the small town. There they saw two kids standing at the center. They looked like each other, so they were twins, but their respective attitudes couldn't have been more different. The boy with the vest and the hat looked reserved, like Dexter, he observed the crowd that surrounded the two of them. The girl seemed more excitable, like Bubbles. Her sweater featured Captain America and Ironman side by side with each other's arms over the other's shoulders, over their heads were the stitched words "Best Buddies" in a bright green against the yellow background. She smiled and waved at both parties.

"Hi everyone!" she said happily, "If you could all just group together so I can snap a picture real quick, that'd be great!"

Her brother put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "We stopped the ritual for you," he announced, "So we'll just be leaving."

"Hold on," Dexter stepped forward. "What ritual?"

The twins looked at each other before looking to Dexter. "The Maw of Tartarus Ritual," the boy explained, "It's what summoned all these monsters."

One of the boys from the Young Avengers stepped forward; Percy Jackson, or Tidal Wave, or whatever it was he called himself. "I've been fighting monsters and mystic crap for a long time, but I've never seen anything like that. How'd you know how to stop it?"

The twins shrugged. "We have our sources." The boy said calmly, very clearly not willing to answer the question.

"A Madman set all this up," Dexter explained to the crowd. "We need to find him, and stop him. I need all the help I can get. How did you two understand _and reverse_ such an evil ritual?"

The boy shrugged. "We're weird like that." Blossom noted that he was gripping something under his vest.

"Wa-wa-wait," Percy stepped forward. "Those were Greek monsters just then. You guys need some Demigod assistance."

"Yeah? Well the Flock's coming with," a girl with wings interrupted. "I'm tired of sleeping in Hydra bases. Time for some new scenery."

"No need to hide it, Max," Percy teased her, "You can admit you got a crush on me."

"As if," Max rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to date a gremlin, I'd feed Fang after midnight."

Percy laughed. Blossom wondered how two vastly different people could seemingly get along so well, which reminded her…

Blossom turned to her own team. "I'm sorry guys," she told them, "I'm going with them. With my sisters. You'll have to tell Miss Hill that I'm resigning as a SHIELD agent."

The New Warriors looked among themselves. "No," Danny answered, "I think someone else is going to have to."

"We're coming with you," Carter decided. "All of us."

They looked to Dexter, who was rubbing his temples. "I'm going to need a bigger lab." He sighed and turned back to the twins. "How about you two? Would you like to come along? You'd be excellent help."

They looked at each other. "Let us call our Grunkles first," the girl said, "We were supposed to meet them today."

"I'm Dipper," the boy introduced, "This is my sister, Mabel. We're no Doctor Strange, but we know magic, and some tricks. We'll help in whenever way we can."

The group dispersed to get ready to leave and Blossom turned to her sisters. Without another word, they hugged, and hot streams of tears fell down Blossom's cheeks as she sobbed an apology into Buttercup's shoulder. Buttercup patted her back and shushed her, having already forgiven the whole ordeal.


	16. Chapter 16

**_So with this ever growing cast of characters, I'm afraid I'm going to forget some of them. So, every now and then, I'm going to post a series of one-shots that feature interactions between two unlikely characters. If there's a particular duo, or group, you want to see, comment it, and I'll write it. Anyways, enjoy these fun little One-Shots:_**

 ** _:::Numbers Added:::_**

Dexter found Abigail on the jet, next to Hoagie, ready for take-off.

"Abigail," Dexter called to her, "I need your help. A Madman is-"

"I heard your speech earlier," she waved him off, "I'm not interested."

Hoagie looked back at him, apologizing with his eyes, but turned back to their work. Apparently, the communications were down.

"If you won't listen to him," a voice behind Dexter said, "Maybe you'll listen to me?"

Dexter looked and stepped aside as Nigel came aboard. Abigail had paused, wondering if the voice actually belonged to who she thought it was.

Hoagie believed immediately. "Number One!" he charged from his seat and hugged his old comrade. "I thought you were dead, man! Where have you been?"

"I missed you too, Hoagie," Nigel hugged his friend back. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later." He looked over to Abigail, who had finally decided to turn around and saw her friend. Nigel turned to Hoagie, "Could Abby and I have a moment? Kookie and Wally are outside, if you want to talk to them."

He smiled. "That little jerk?" he said in disbelief. "I'll be right back, Abby!"

He marched off to find and scold his comrade, leaving the other two alone.

For a moment, neither one of them spoke, just stared at each other in awkward silence. Nigel rubbed the back of his neck and stepped forward. "So," he began, "You and Hoagie…?"

She hid her eyes under her hat, which only served to give her away.

"We're…taking it slow," she answered.

"Okay," Nigel nodded, smiling. The smile disappeared when he moved the subject. "I heard about Juniper. I never met her myself, but…"

"Yeah," Abigail nodded, "I got involved because of her."

"Well, I need you to get involved again," Nigel asked her, "We need you."

"Nigel," she said stubbornly, "SHIELD killed her."

"A supervillain killed her," he corrected, "Dexter told me what happened."

"Stark needs to be stopped."

"We'll have to deal with that later," Nigel argued, "Right now, we're dealing with an army of supervillains that are running wild all over the country. Dexter suspects Hydra is involved."

"Then we should call Captain America and get _him_ to deal with it," Abigail turned away. "I- We're just kids. Middle school kids."

"We've been in some fights before," Nigel said optimistically.

"We tattled on gangsters," She snapped back, "reported abusers, walked kids home from school, stopped a kidnapping at one point." She shrugged. "None of were asking for this _level_ of…"

Nigel stepped closer. "We've _always_ looked for trouble," Nigel said, "Because the Kids Next Door help kids, with whatever they need. And, yeah, we're just regular kids- mostly- but that's why they need us. Right now, they have Demigods, Ghost kids, magicians, super-girls, mutants…their worlds are crazy. They need some regular kids, whether they realize it or not."

Abigail turned back to him and wiped her eyes. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a pair of shades.

"Saved these for you," she said.

Nigel gently took them and laughed. "I'd forgotten about these." He looked back up to her, "So how about it?"

She waited for a moment, thinking it over. She tipped her hat, "Number Five," she said, "Reporting for duty."

* * *

 ** _:::Mabel and Annabeth talk:::_**

Mabel jolted in her seat, waking back up. "Just a dream, just a dream," she reminded herself, with little effect. She came to Dexter's personal café to _avoid_ sleeping, but she dozed off anyway. The dream was the same as before: she dubbed it Mabeland.

She was in the bubble, with the walls showing her everything she wanted to see, the past summer playing out _her_ way. Friends with Pacifica, Stan and Ford making up for lost time immediately, Gideon finding some _other_ _girl_ to be the love of his life…

Dipper never leaving.

But there were cracks in the walls, cracks that obscured her visions, and threatened to break the dome around her. She put up all these colorful little band aids to fix it. She wasn't sure where the band aids came from, or how she never ran out, but she didn't even think to question it. She never wanted Mabeland to fall.

She stretched in her chair, reaching her arms and legs across the table. She tried to stay positive, thinking of new sweater designs, thinking of all the _single boys_ that she could flirt with while she's saving the world. That Carter kid looked cute, maybe she could try for him tomorrow morning. Er, later today, considering the time.

"Oh."

Mabel sat up and looked to the door. This café area had been private up till now. There was an older girl there in the doorway, a blond girl with a beaded leather necklace and storm weather eyes. Mabel remembered her name; Annabeth, right?

"Sorry," she said, "I was just getting something to drink. Trouble sleeping?"

Mabel nodded. "I don't really 'sleep' anymore, not without help. I left my meds at home."

"Mind if I join you?" She gestured to a chair next to her.

Mabel nodded. She sat down and asked, "You look like you've been through a lot, for a mor- for such a young girl. Want to talk about it?"

Mabel shook her head and laughed it off, "You'd think I'm weird."

"Hey," Annabeth's voice suddenly became forceful, grabbing her attention. "You're talking to the girl who fought the _literal mother_ of all spiders, and took a hike through Greek Hell. There is nothing you can say that will sound weirder than that."

Mabel looked at her in the eyes and knew that she was serious. Mabel sighed.

"Two years ago," she began, "I got scared. I thought I was losing my brother, and then someone told me they can make it better. Before I knew it; I was in a bubble. A prison. It showed me everything I wanted to see, just nothing I _needed_ to see. Dipper got me out with our friends, but now…" She sighed. She didn't know how to say it, so she just rolled up her sleeves. "I needed to be sure that I was awake. The medicine keeps the dreams away."

Running up her arms were little pink lines that were obviously little cuts that have healed over; maybe ten in total, maybe more.

Annabeth's face never changed, even when she saw her arms. Her face stayed still and calculating.

"I know a thing or two about nightmares," she responded. Her eyes suddenly got weepy, and she had to brush some tears away. "You are a very strong, incredible little girl, do you know that?"

Mabel gave a wry smile. "I'm reminded of this often. I don't really do this sort of thing anymore," she gestured to her arms, "and having a brother to keep your secrets helps."

"Yes it does," Annabeth agreed.

She reached over and held Mabel's hand. "Why don't we do this every night?" she suggested, "We can talk, just us girls."

Mabel grinned widely, like she always does. "I'd like that." She thought for a minute, "So, I was wondering…there are a lot of boys here…under one roof…unsupervised…"

"Okay," Annabeth nodded, smiling in understanding, "Just know that two of them here are technically dead-"

Mabel shrugged.

"-And the one with the black hair, green eyes, and dorky smile…you know that one? Yeah? He's mine."

* * *

 ** _:::Tyson's gift:::_**

Fang walked down the hallway, searching the corridors for the members of his family. He was getting twitchy in here, worse than the Hydra Base. _That_ place was accommodated for people to work and even live out of, this place was work station after project after prototype for what felt like miles. Max, in her infinite wisdom, sent Fang out to find Iggy and Gasman before they blew the house up (which was absolutely still an option).

Marching through a narrow corridor, Fang heard the familiar giggling of a member of his Flock. He peaked into one of the side rooms and found the two of them huddled over something on a desk, between them was a wider kid with shaggy hair and big arms.

"If you're hiding drugs in here," Fang said dryly, paying close attention to their reactions, "I'm confiscating it for personal reasons."

The three of them turned around, smiles wide.

"No forbidden candy here, captain," Iggy held his hands up in surrender. "Only explosives that'd make a titan mess his pants."

Fang gave him a confused look, which was wasted, but Gasman explained it to him. "Tyson has been showing us how to build weapons and better bombs."

Fang, burying his worry, nodded. "Go to Max," he ordered.

The two shuffled out of the room without question, Tyson got up, perhaps to follow them, but Fang put a hand out to halt him.

"Don't know what you think you're doing," Fang told him, "But stay away from my Flock."

Tyson shied away from him like a wounded animal.

"I was helping Flock," he responded quietly.

"I don't care what you think you were doing," Fang growled, "We're survivors, not heroes. We don't have the luxury of having friends."

"I know," Tyson answered.

He reached for the table and Fang tensed up, ready for a fight, but it never came. Tyson turned back to him and held out his fat hand to give him something. Fang inspected it closer, and found that it was a pen.

"How is that going to help me?" Fang asked, "Am I going to write a paper soon?"

"It's a weapon in disguise," Tyson explained. "Take it, click it."

Fang cautiously took it and examined it. He clicked the top and a blade sprang out in his grip. It startled him so much, he almost dropped it.

"What the H?" he muttered under his breath.

"Steel," Tyson explained, as if pens springing into swords was no big deal, "fused with Celestial Bronze. Very hard to make. Needs perfect temperature to fuse, and needs to cool slowly, or it will break." All of this went over Fang's head, but he listened anyway. "There's a button on the hilt. It will retract the blade; hiding it. It will work on monsters _and_ humans. It will not distinguish which is which."

Fang looked at the short sword in his hand. A two inch double edged blade with that reflected everything in the room. It puzzled Fang as much as the scientific babble in the Hydra databanks.

"My prototype," Tyson continued, "First of its kind. It needs a name."

Fang looked incredulous. "You want me to _name_ it?"

"Name it, and it belongs," Tyson said, "Names have power. Name it, and it will be yours."

Fang thought for a good moment. Never named anything except himself.

"Striker," Fang decided.

Tyson nodded humbly, and returned to his table.

Fang moved to leave, but paused.

"Tyson," Fang said, "You're Percy's…brother?"

The kid nodded.

"You're lucky to have him," Fang told him, "but not as lucky as he is to have you. I hope he knows that."

Tyson smiled, and his air around his face shifted. Fang could swear that he had one, lone eye in the middle of his face, right above his nose.

"Thank you," Tyson answered, "I hope that blade serves you well."

With that, Tyson returned to his work station, and Fang left to show off his knew favorite toy.


	17. Chapter 17

_**:::Intelligence:::**_

Dexter scanned the map on the screen. One of many locations that seemed to be promising locations for a secret Base. He had to cross-reference locations of Hydra bases the Cap had shown him with likely villain hideouts the former "New Warriors" had provided him.

He was about to close in on one part of the map, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Dexter!" an angry voice called out from within the lab.

Dexter sighed and turned in his chair.

" _Blossom has appeared to have discovered one of the subsections for Project Damocles_ ," his computer tried to warn him, " _She is quite enraged. Shall I deploy safety measures?_ "

"No," Dexter said, one hand to his chin and resting his index finger on his nose, waiting patiently, "I have nothing to hide."

A flash of pink turned the corner and stopped before him. Dexter didn't move an inch.

"Can I help you?" he asked patiently.

"You have a lot of nerve, buster," Blossom pointed a finger to his face. "What kind of work do you do here anyways?"

"It's Dexter," he corrected, "and you'll have to be a little more specific. I have many projects here. Tell me, which one has offended you?"

Her face turned red from frustration. "The…f-flipping _Helicarrier_ I saw back there!"

Dexter nodded. "Ah," he said, "That one."

"Why do you have your own custom Helicarrier?" Blossom demanded.

"Because SHIELD owns a fleet of them," Dexter explained, his voice remaining calm.

"If you worked for the Resistance," she pushed further, "Why haven't you used them before?"

"Because SHIELD hasn't killed anyone," Dexter explained, "Yet. Should they fall, or come under control of some other madman, the world would not be caught helpless."

"So you have a gun for everyone, huh?" Blossom said, "That's how you work?"

"I stay prepared for all scenarios," Dexter countered, "In the event that the Avengers and SHIELD are no longer with us. There will always be trouble, with or without them."

"And the Antidote X?" Blossom placed her hands on her hips.

Dexter sighed. _Ah, s_ _o she's still upset about that._

He stood up and pulled the spray bottle out, presenting it to her. She shifted uncomfortably, taking a step back from him.

"For what it's worth, Blossom," Dexter began. "It was a bluff."

She gave him a confused look.

"This is just a mix of soy sauce and vinegar," Dexter explained. "I didn't have access to Chemical X, and it is extremely unlikely that I ever will have it."

The leader looked stunned. She just looked down at the bottle and back up to him.

"I never even stop to question it," she told him, "I just thought you had…figured it out."

"Chemical X is rare," Dexter stated, "Or rare enough." He placed the bottle on the table and sat back down. He turned back to the computer screen. "I'm not smart enough to figure it out."

Blossom was startled by his words. Dexter always managed to impress. All the technological phenomenon in this part of the world, where no superheroes resides, must have come from this massive lab. Blossom stepped closer.

"How are you 'not smart enough'?" Blossom asked him.

Dexter took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" She pushed further.

"I'm…not sure," Dexter turned back to his work. "Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Hank Pym, Stephen Strange, Amadeus Cho, Susan Astronomanov…"

Blossom thought for a moment. "I don't know that last one."

"It's Mandark's real name."

"Oh."

"They're all geniuses," Dexter continued, "I'm not even…recognized."

Blossom just stared at him. How could a kid, who has built his own lab- in secret- and done all of these amazing things, have doubts about his own intelligence?

Blossom stood next to him. "You have one thing that Mandark doesn't," she told him, "You have us."

Dexter looked up at her with bright blue eyes. She blushed and looked away.

"Not anyone could bring all these heroes and fighters together," Blossom told him. "You've accomplished plenty already, whether you realize it or not."

Dexter turned away, thinking over her words.

Blossom nodded and looked over his desk, where a pen and a pad of papers had been carelessly tossed aside. She picked them up and started drawing on it.

"What are you doing?" Dexter asked her.

"Trusting you," she answered. After a minute or two, she handed him the pad. It showed a molecule structure with an equation under it.

"This is…" Dexter said in wonder. He looked up at her, "I don't know what to say."

"The term is _Thank You_ ," she assisted. "And, I'm sorry for…barging in like that."

"That's alright," Dexter waved it off, "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Actually," Blossom suggested, "How about I take over your search for a little bit. Go shower, eat and sleep. In that order. Go on, shoo."

Dexter sighed, standing up from his chair and stretching. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"I'll let you know when I find something." Blossom promised. "But we can't go into battle if you're half dead to begin with."

"Alright, alright," Dexter gave up.

When Dexter finally did get into his bed, he slept like the dead, and dreamed of the old days; when the biggest thing he had to worry about was his older sister "tormenting" him.

* * *

 ** _:::Possession:::_**

Dipper looked through the microscope, trying to decipher the thing on the other end of it. It confused him for some reason, Dipper could see why Ford asked for his help. However, Dipper could not see why Ford was laughing now.

He had been chuckling to himself for the past hour, with his back to Dipper. Finally, Dipper sighed and walked across the underground lab over to him.

"Alright, fess up," Dipper smiled, "What'chu laughing at?"

Ford appeared to have ignored him, only cackling harder.

Dipper started to worry. "Great Uncle Ford?"

Then Ford finally turned towards him with glowing eyes. His voice was not his own: " _Who's Ford, Pine Tree_?"

Dipper's heart seemed to stop altogether. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish.

" _Is that anyway to greet an old friend_?" Ford stepped closer in Bill's voice, " _We made a deal kid_."

Dipper finally got feeling back in his legs, he ran to the stairs, skipping several steps at a time to escape the demon. He didn't seem to be chasing, but Dipper ran anyways. He needed to tell the others.

He burst out of the lab and into the house. He ran into the gift shop, spotting Wendy behind the cash register and Soos sweeping the floor for some reason.

"Guys!" he warned, but they didn't move. "Bill's back! He possessed Ford's body and… Guys?"

They both turned towards him, their glowing, yellow eyes opened wide. " _Can't escape me, Pine Tree_!" the both said in unison. They started laughing, and Dipper back away. He turned to run, and slammed himself into the chest of a suit.

He looked up desperately at his great uncle, who was still wearing the fez. " _Didn't I tell you to buy gold_?" Bill said again.

Dipper pushed him aside and ran upstairs. He ran up to his room, finding Mabel knitting away, oblivious to the chaos downstairs.

"Mabel!" Dipper said as he slammed the door behind him. He wasted no time, somehow using his tiny arms to flip his bed and block the door. "Bill has taken over everyone in the Mystery Shack! We have to move, now!"

Mabel dropped what she was doing and rushed over to him. "But Dipper!" she grabbed his arm, demanding his attention. She smiled like everything was going to be alright. Her eyes blinked a couple of times…turning bright and yellow.

Her voice belonged to Bill, now. " _I only just got back_!"

Bill started laughing, and Dipper woke with a start. His breathing was shallow, his heart raced a mile a minute, and he was cover in sweat (though that was nothing new). He took a minute to calm down and wait for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

He remembered now, Dexter had recruited them. Except they weren't part of the Secret Avengers, or SHIELD, they were their own group: the Secret Warriors. Which still made them renegades, he suspected.

Secret Warriors, now who came up with that name?

The other "Warriors" had to all hide out in Dexter's little clubhouse, with mats on the floor. Mabel had put the unique "Slumber Party" spin on it, but the idea did little to ease Dipper. Dexter had provided them with an empty Hangar with a curtain raised up in the middle, to separate the boys from the girls, the bathroom was down the hall outside.

Dipper rubbed his eyes with his palms. Sleep, who needs it?

He got up to use the bathroom and returned to run into one of the other girls in the hallway. She looked surprised to see him. She had dark skin and wide, young brown eyes. She was a couple of inches taller than him; wasn't she some winged girl, or something like that? What was her name? Nudge?

"Oh, excuse me," he said, trying to walk by.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He turned back to her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay."

"You seemed to be having a pretty intense dream," Nudge noted.

"Oh," Dipper realized, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just…forgot my meds back home. They keep me from dreaming."

Nudge shifted uncomfortably. "Who…Who's Bill?"

Dipper was aware of his eye twitching. He didn't answer or move for a good minute. Finally, Nudge stepped away.

"I'm sorry, I-"she started to say, "I didn't mean to pry, I just-"

"Its fine," Dipper's fists clenched and unclenched. "Have you…You know what possession is?"

She nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"I made a deal with someone," he told her, "and in return he took control of…well, me. I was a ghost, I could watch him, but I had no say in the matter. Nobody got hurt (other than me), but still. After everything he's done…it sticks with you."

Nudge watched him with wide eyes. He probably freaked her out.

"Sorry," he said, "Didn't mean to dump all that on you." He coughed. "I'll just-" he tried to walk back to the room.

"No, wait," she said, reaching out to him. "It just sounds like…you need someone to talk to."

Dipper tried to stifle a laugh. "Sorry," he said with a sarcastic smile, "Don't think I have a whole lot in common with these other guys. I mean, those Kane people just embrace possession like it's no big deal; giving control of your body to something else. And Danny? His powers allow him to possess people all by himself. You don't see a problem with that? No one here knows what this is like."

She looked down. She muttered something.

"What's that?"

"I could," she repeated, holding out her hand. "If you let me."

Dipper didn't know what this was, but he stepped closer, watching her carefully. He didn't think the girl was capable of taking over his body like Bill, but he wasn't sure he wanted to take the chance.

Regardless, he took her hand and she reeled it back almost immediately. She stumbled over herself and fell on her back.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dipper said, "What just-? Are you okay?"

Nudge faced him with tear in her eyes. "This is what you're… I am so sorry!"

She hugged him tightly, Dipper wasn't a hundred percent sure what just happened, but he hugged her back. She cried into his shoulder, apparently for his behalf. Did she look into his past?

When she had calmed down enough, Dipper helped her up and walked her back to the curtain in the hangar. He couldn't really figure out what just happened, but he knew that there was a least two people here who knew what he was feeling.

He also knew Nudge was a part of Max's crew. He hoped Max didn't get the wrong idea about the situation and decide to crush his windpipe.

* * *

 ** _:::Revenant:::_**

Percy walked into the café area, glad to see that his three cohorts had agreed to meet him here. He didn't want to talk about this sort of thing with Annabeth. Not until he had something more concrete. These guys were the best qualified to answer his questions.

"Hey guys," Percy took a seat. "Thanks for meeting me."

The other four sat down with him. Carter and Sadie sat across from him, with the Phantom kid to his right, and the new kid, Dipper (What kind of name is "dipper?") to his left.

"What is it that's so important, Percy?" Carter asked, "Are we making a secret society inside of a secret society?"

"If we are," Danny volunteered, "I vote we call ourselves the Turducken."

"Seconded!" Sadie agreed happily.

"No," Percy laughed, "No, nothing like that." He stifled another laugh before moving on. "You guys are either magicians, or deal with death daily."

"Which is now the name of my new rock bad," Dipper smirked, "Deals with Death Daily; coming soon to Cleveland."

Sadie reached across the table and high-fived the kid.

"Guys," Percy pleaded. "Please. This is serious."

They waited for him to continue. He gulped and said, "A little while ago, Max and I went on a mission to deal with a monster. The Seth Animal, you two remember that?" He pointed to Danny and Carter, and they nodded. "I know who summoned it, but I know for a fact that he's dead. Or he was."

"Who is he?" Sadie asked, her face showing concern.

"His name was- or _is_ \- Luke Castellan," Percy told them, "He's a demigod, a son of Hermes-"

"How many demigods do we have in one house?" Danny said absurdly, "What about that Magnus kid? Isn't he a demigod _and_ among the dead? Why isn't he here?"

Percy flinched. "He's Annabeth's cousin. And I haven't…really met him yet… I just wanted to run this by you guys first before I talked to him…"

The others looked to each other, this may have been a matter of trust as well.

"Well," Carter said, "Okay, if that's how you want to play it. Tell us about Luke, then."

Percy sighed, starting from the top. "He went on a quest, not sure what happened, but things got bad, he almost died, and came back with little to show for it. He renounced the gods and declared war on them."

"Sorry," Sadie raised her hand, "How do you raise war on _gods_ of all things? They're just embodiments of nature, right?"

"He grabbed the attention of the Titans," Percy explained the best he could, "the predecessors of the Olympians. And they provided an army of monsters. That's not the important part."

"Sounds important to me," Dipper raised an eyebrow at him.

Percy ignored him. "He got possessed by Kronos." Percy spotted Dipper's eye twitching, but decided not to comment on it. "He got…a few _seconds_ of his free will back, and he used it to sacrifice himself. To save his friends, he killed himself."

The air between the five of them got heavy, as Percy just told them the death of a comrade.

"I saw him," he reminded them, "A week ago. How is that possible?"

Dipper pulled a book out from under his vest and flipped through it. Danny seemed to be deep in thought.

"How did he look?" Carter asked.

"Uh," Percy thought, "Normal. Like…he never died in the first place."

"We can rule out zombie," Dipper said, "Unless you think he's still, well, rotting."

"He wasn't rotting." Percy said, "His skin still had color in it. Life."

"Maybe a ghost?" Sadie suggested, "Egyptian and Greek myths are lousy with ghosts, right?"

"He died a hero," Percy said, "We did all the proper burial rights. We buried a burial shroud in his honor. He should have gone to Elysium. The afterlife of fallen heroes. There's absolutely no reason he should have come back."

"I've stumbled across some of the afterlives," Danny suddenly said, "Plenty of Hell's and Valhalla's and all that. My parents built a portal to what they called the _Ghost Zone_. As it turns out, the Ghost Zone connects to places across space and time. But as far as people coming _back to life_." He shook his head, "That's never happened."

"Aren't you the ghost boy, though?" Carter asked. "How are you still here?"

"I didn't…come back to life as much as…" he seemed to search for the right words. "I looked at mythology books and Shakespearian tales for a year, trying to find an accurate description of what I had turned into. The closest I could find is something called a Revenant."

He shifted in his seat and leaned forward. "A revenant can look like anything. The most common factors are that 1) they're more powerful than when they were alive, 2) they have a physical body of _some_ sort- decaying or otherwise- and 3) their eyes glow when they're angry with someone."

They looked to Percy for conformation. He nodded. "His eyes were definitely glowing."

"Okay," Danny said, "Revenants are not people, okay? Revenants are just a body with a person's memories. I'm the exception, okay?" He shook Percy's shoulder. "Your friend as _you_ know him is still in Elysium, I'm sure of it. You just saw his body; repaired, apparently.

Percy let out a breath. "Okay. Alright. That…makes me feel a lot better. Thanks guys."

"I can refer to the Journal, see if there's a way to stop more powerful dead," Dipper offered. "I'll have to get back to you."

"We have some spells for dealing with hauntings," Sadie commented.

"And we both know what happens when Greek and Egyptian magic clash," Carter added, reminding them of their adventures.

"Ghostbusting is in my job description," Danny said, "I'm sure Dexter and I can whip something up to reverse this."

Percy smirked. "Even though you never seen the movie, Vinkman?"

Danny tossed his head back in a groan. "Did Ben tell _everyone_ that I haven't seen Ghostbusters?"

"Dibs on being Egon," Carter raised his hand.

"Ray," Dipper called.

"Sadie can be the secretary lady," Percy laughed.

"Screw that," Sadie giggled, " _You_ can be the secretary."

" _We got one_!" Percy pumped both fists with the quote.

The group was laughing for a good few minutes _. All in all_ , Percy decided, _A better day than when it start_


	18. Chapter 18

Dipper was on his hands and knees, finishing up another mark on the floor, almost completing the wheel underneath him. Mabel stood close by, holding up the book for him so he could compare the symbols on the floor to what was on the pages.

"Almost done," Dipper sighed.

"You know, Broseph," Mabel struck up suddenly, "I think you have an excellent opportunity here."

"With…?" Dipper half answered.

"A hot new date!" Mabel said excitably. "I saw the look she's been giving you."

Dipper paused, blinking. He tried to think of who she was referring to.

"Oh," he then realized. "You mean Nudge."

"Yes I mean Nudge!" Mabel practically squealed in delight. "You two would be adorable together!"

"I don't think that's going to work, Mabs," Dipper answered calmly, trying to let her down easy.

"Why not?" Mabel demanded, suddenly offended, "Is it because of the wings? Because she's a lab experiment? I'll have you know I've dated weirder! You should know! You helped me with half of them!"

"Saved you from half of them," Dipper corrected. He sighed, "No, Mabel, I'm okay with the wings. The wings are nice, and she's really pretty, and all of that other stuff, but you're forgetting something very crucial."

He looked back up at her. She looked back at him, confused.

"She's on the run," Dipper clarified. "She could just up and disappear at any moment. Why would I want to make that any harder on her?" Dipper shook his head and sighed, dejectedly returning to the protection wheel before adding, "Besides, I freaked her out."

"How?" Mabel asked curiously. "What'd you do?"

Dipper looked back at her. "She can see people's past through physical contact." He held up his palm, "She felt Bill. Or, whatever's left of him."

"Oh…" Mabel looked away. After a moment or two of silence, she cleared her throat. "Well, have you talked to her about it?"

Dipper didn't answer. He really didn't want to talk about this. Especially with a "Love Expert" like Mabel.

"Look, why not go for it?" Mabel ventured, "I mean, give the girl some dates to remember! Smooch up a storm, or something!"

"Mabel," Dipper said, "You're weird."

"I'm being serious!" Mabel pushed, "Date her! Be a good boyfriend while you can!"

"You and your shipping war are going to get me killed," Dipper exasperated.

Mabel sighed, her energy spent. "I'm just trying to help you out Brodo."

"Was that a play on Frodo, from Lord of the Rings?" Percy walked in suddenly, chuckling. "Can I be Broseidon?"

Dipper looked back behind them, somewhat annoyed. He watched as Mabel grinned at him, and they high fived. Percy was alright, but he seemed to resemble his sister in such a weird way. They both embraced who they were so easily, while people like Dipper had no such luck. Usually.

"Carter called everyone to the Hangar," Percy explained, "Wanted to do an experiment with the Egyptian gods, or something like that. You up for it?"

Dipper finished the last rune in his circle and sighed in relief. He finished just in time. He stood up and faced the demigod.

"Let me tell you something about this experiment of yours…"

((()))

Carter waited as the others gathered. It was good to see Zia and Walt again, but they had to get on to business. While Dexter and his team had to go away on a recon mission, Carter was put in charge of this little experiment. Annabeth was here with Percy, along with One, Three, and Four of the "KND," and the Flock (excluding Max). Everyone was yawning and rubbing their eyes. It was still a bit early for this.

Tyson's gift to Fang had apparently struck Dexter with an excellent idea: mixing powers. Combining one hero's skills with the tools and powers of another. Fang now has the deadly Striker, a weapon that can harm man and monster. Why not try the same thing with Magicians?

"Everyone accounted for?" Sadie asked openly. "Where's Percy?"

"Here," Percy walked in, rubbing his neck in apparent embarrassment.

"What about those other two," Carter asked him, "The twins? Are they joining us?"

Percy shook his head. "Dipper had a…long and excessive list as to why this was a bad idea. Along with some curses that I can't even pronounce. I'm pretty sure some of them were Latin, but I'm not too sure. Anyways, he and Mabel are hunkered down in an ' _Anti-Possession Circle'_ until we're done."

Carter looked at him skeptically, but he only coughed. He decided to move on.

"…Well," he began, "Here's how this is going to work:" he gestured to the summoning circle on the ground. "The Egyptian gods usually prefer the blood of the Pharaohs to host, but an exception can be made for those who have proven themselves to be strong. Like Percy has with Nekhbet."

"Unfortunately," Zia picked up, "Some of us have already been claimed by some gods or goddesses. Five of us in this room will be declared as…unavailable. When the gods come through this portal, the four of us will walk you through on how to control them."

"I can help too," Percy volunteered.

Nobody seemed to object, but they all shifted uncomfortably.

Zia nodded to Walt, and he and Sadie began their spell. The markings on the floor began to glow eerily, and the lights hanging above them dimmed, creating a spooky atmosphere. Soon the chalk on the floor started to smoke and converge towards the center. This was all just the initial effect the ritual had; it was harmless, for the most part. Everything was going well, until Zia apparently recognized something.

"Wait," she slowly realized, "Stop the spell! Quickly!"

"It's too late!" Sadie told her, "Whatever's coming, it's coming through now!"

"Everybody down!" Zia ordered, "Bow down, on one knee! Now!"

Everybody got down on one knee as the smoke became light, shining brightly like the sun had rolled into the room.

"Who dares summon me?" a steely voice boomed, vibrating the walls of the room.

"I apologize, my lord," Zia stood, followed by Carter and Sade and Walt. "We had no intention of summoning you."

"You used a god summoning spell in the morning, without any specified god or goddess in mind," the immortal being said, "Now I am here."

"Um," Nudge raised her hand, "Who is that, and can you ask him to dim the lights?"

Sadie moved to shush her, but the god held up his hand, pausing her. The light around him dimmed, allowing everyone in the room to see him clearly. He was a man from the neck down, buff and strong, but his head belonged to a scarab. He even had the scarab shell on his back.

"You speak boldly, young one," he responded, "It's clear that you do not know who I am, so I shall enlighten you: I am Khepri, the aspect of Ra and god of the morning."

"So…" Nudge wondered innocently, "You stop serving at Ten-thirty?"

Carter and Sadie looked at each other in horror. Well, Carter looked at Sadie in horror, Sadie was biting her lip and trying desperately not to laugh.

Khepri, instead of reaching out to vaporize Nudge, he kept his arms folded and he chuckled.

"Amusing," he decided, "I am also the god of new beginnings. Each time the sun rises out of the underworld, a new day for new events is born! You all summoned me here to make yourselves more powerful, yes? I was once the Pharaoh of the gods! I will bestow my subjects to a precious few of you."

He waved his hands around the room, and a few people from around the room started to give off a heavenly glow.

"You four," he said, "You shall host the gods!"

Glowing spirits flew out from behind Khepri, spinning through the air and inhabiting the bodies of Nudge, Angel, Kooki Sanban, and Nigel Uno.


	19. Chapter 19

Dipper cursed himself as he ran down the hallway, towards the lightshow and noises. That idiot didn't listen to him! He told Percy all that stuff so he could use it to dissuade the others into this nonsense!

Mabel jogged beside him, but she studied the insides of one of the books she brought with her, scribbling away in crayon.

"I am an artist!" She claimed. "I never leave a coloring book undone!"

"I told you to leave it!" Dipper barked at her.

"I'm almost done!" Mabel barked back.

Dipper decided to leave it and run forward. They burst into the room as a light blinked out in the middle of the room. The others seemed to be crowded around four select people. What the heck is going on here?

Angel and Nudge seemed to be struggling violently against their flock, as well as Sadie, Carter, and Percy. Numbers Three and One (Dipper wasn't sure why they wanted to go by a number of all things, but whatever) were struggling against their friends as well as everybody else. Zia and Walt seemed to be trying to work with them like a priest would an exorcist.

Dipper clenched his fists in anger. Idiots: all of them.

He turned to his sister, but before he could even say anything to her, she gave a thumbs up.

"I'll help the bald one!" she said happily. "He's cuter!"

Dipper watched as she ran up to them and turned her opened coloring book to the boy. "Mondo-Morpheu!" She cast.

The boy's eyes shut forcefully. His body went limp, and he started snoring.

Dipper shook his head. He should have known better than to think that she was actually _coloring_. She was scribbling away at a forceful sleep spell.

Dipper ran over to the other girls. He didn't have a knock-out spell to use, but surely there had to be something in his journal about Egyptian possession, right? He pulled out the book and flipped through the pages. As he looked up at the winged girls, they were trying to escape their captors by spreading their wings and flapping away. Luckily, Percy and Fang hugged their wings in the arms, so that they wouldn't break free.

"What possessed them?" Dipper demanded of Carter.

Carter looked back at him surprised and mouth agape, perhaps he was expecting a punch to the face. Dipper was happy to oblige, just later. Sadie finally answered him.

"Angel got the goddess Mafdet," Sadie said, "She's the goddess of justified executions."

"So many wrongdoings!" Angel cried out. Dipper blinked a couple of times, because he could swear that Angel had a feline-esque head replacing her own, like an image hiding behind another image in an old photograph. Dipper couldn't identify whether it was a cat or a mongoose, but both possibilities freaked him out. "This mind sees the wrongdoings of all!" Angel- or Mafdet- claimed. "I must fulfill my duty! Justice must be served!"

"We can handle this," Sadie told Dipper.

"Speak for yourself," Percy croaked, suffering another kick in the unmentionables. The other kid, the Gasman (a respectable name), grabbed her legs to keep her still.

"Go take care of Nudge," Sadie ordered, "She's got someone much worse."

Dipper approached the girl carefully. Fang had grabbed hold of her wings, keeping her from taking off. Iggy held on to her right arm with both hands, seemingly having trouble holding on. Carter was trying to talk some sense into Nudge while holding onto her left wrist. Nudge was having none of it, but she seemed to be outraged at something different.

"Why did I get a form with _wings_?!" Nudge said, her voice not her own. She sounded like an old man. "I am Shu! God of the winds and storms! I have no need of wings! I have served Ma'at since Ra was still in training pants! I keep the Earth and Sky separate under his royal order! I-" She paused for a second, looking up. "Hold on."

She ripped her arm free of Iggy's grip. "Let go you blind fool!" she snapped at him. She held up her hand to the ceiling. Her form seemed to flicker like an old movie reel; switching from the Nudge we all know and love, and an old man with blue skin and golden jewelry draped over his wrists and shoulders. The man wore an Egyptian styled garb, like a cotton robe with no sleeves and a golden belt tied at the middle. On his head was one of those funny crowns that seemed too tall to be reasonable. Outside, a howling wind worthy of stirring up a hurricane blew, followed by thunder booming. "You'll have to try harder than that, Nut! You kids can't get by me that easily!"

Iggy grabbed her wrist and pulled it back down. "Nudge!" he called to her.

Nudge glared at him, " _Who_?" Even though Iggy was blind, he seemed to shudder under his gaze.

"Shu!" Dipper called to him, grabbing his attention.

Nudge/Shu tilted her head sideways. "Are you calling me by my name, or are you telling me to go away? Honestly, it gets so frustrating when you humans call my name, I show up, and everybody panics and/or complains."

"Uh…" Dipper shook his head. "Both. Exit my friend's…body…and never return."

Nudge looked at her hands, still in the grip of her captors, but she hardly seemed to notice. Her eyes glowed a deep blue.

"I think not," Shu answered. "This form, while redundant in some ways, has a certain kind of…strength to it. Perhaps I shall make this bond permanent!"

"No!" all the boys answered immediately. Shu looked around, displeased with the unwelcoming humans.

"I mean," Carter tried to recover, "We summoned you to… Uh… Ask your permission!"

"What?" Shu seemed as confused as the others.

"You said so yourself!" Carter continued. "You're one of the oldest gods of Egypt! You have so much to do as a wind god! People just use the power of winds without even considering how you might feel about it. We just wanted your blessing, is all."

Shu seemed to stare at him for a moment, like he was looking at an idiot. Dipper sympathized.

"I _tried_ to tell him," Dipper then said, hoping to add to the authenticity. "You would be busy with your windy business. I tried to tell him: Quit your conjuring! But Carter is always right, isn't he?"

Carter glanced back at him, giving him a short lived glare.

"We never meant to _fully_ summon you, my lord," Carter returned to his butt-kissery. "But we'd hope you'd bless our friend here," he gestured to Nudge, "to summon the winds in battle as effectively as you do."

Shu seemed to consider this. Nudge leaned on one foot, tucked the wings away and freed her arms of her captors, but rather than make a run for it, she tapped one finger to her chin.

"There's not much godly blood in these veins," he noted, as if he had a blood tester in her head. "But I suppose it's enough. Fine. I give this child the blessing to summon me, and my winds, as much as she likes. Though not too often, I do have a schedule to keep, and I do need my _me_ time. Now, if you'll excuse me, Nut is falling again."

The blue glow in her eyes faded, and she fell forward. Dipper launched himself and caught her in his arms. She groaned in pain, clutching the sides of her head.

"Easy there," he told her.

"That was…ugh." Nudge complained.

"Tell me about it." He smiled down at her. She laughed softly and put her head into his chest.

Dipper looked up at the others, and suddenly felt very small. Carter didn't seem to be holding a grudge, but Fang and Iggy looked ready to tear him apart. They must be the "big brothers" of Nudge's family.

"Sorry if I barf," Nudge told him.

"Carter!" someone called out. They turned to see Walt calling him over. "Anubis can't calm Kebechet down like I thought! We need your help!"

This was followed by the Phantom kid getting kicked through a wall. Not violently, he went soaring and just _phased_ through the wall.

"Gotta go," Carter told them, "Help her out the best you can."

With that, he left, leaving Dipper with Nudge and two of her three guardians. One was an amateur assassin, and the other was blind bomber-man.

"Hey, Dipper," Nudge said into his shirt.

"Yeah?" he answered nervously, ready to dance with his words. Or swallow them.

"You want to come with me to movie night on Saturday? Everyone else is going to carpool to the theater for a marathon of the Ghostbusters."

"Uh…" before Dipper could look back up at the other two, he answered, "Sure."

"Cool…" She huffed. "Could you help me to the bathroom now? I'm seriously gonna barf."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Well, Civil War is finally out, and I finally got to go see it. So if you're still reading this fic, then I'll take that as meaning that your all dedicated fans! (Optimistically)_** ** _Anyways, enjoy this while you can, because the ending is approaching!_**

Dexter gasped for breath on his hands and knees. He looked around him. How did he survive this? He was at the center of a crater in the middle of a facility. Rubble crumbled around him, the remains of the lab he and his team had discovered.

Mandark was here. He was so close and yet…

He detonated the lab underneath Dexter's feet. He had no business being alive right now, but here he was; trying to see through the smudges and black soot in his glasses.

The others. His team. Where were they?

He told Carter they'd be back in less than an hour. Where is everyone?!

He finally found means to clean his glasses. With his vision clearer, he observed the wreckage around him. The three sisters were strewn about close by. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were battered and bruised; Dexter couldn't be sure whether they were alive.

"Blossom," Dexter coughed out. He staggered over to the red-head, who was a bit closer to him than the other two. He slipped his arm under her shoulders and puller her up, closer to him. He checked her pulse, then her breath, then her eyes. She was alive, for now.

He looked over to the others. He called out to them, "Bubbles? Buttercup!" But they didn't answer, didn't move.

Where were the others? There was Max, Magnus, Ben, Hogarth, Abigail, Lucina, Katniss, and the girls who laid here now.

"Here you are."

Dexter turned to the intruders. They had been untouched by the blast, the ash collecting on their shoulders seemed to be brand new.

"Brick," Dexter recognized him, but didn't know who the other two were, not right away. "Where are your brothers?"

"Vacation," Brick snapped, perhaps a little too defensively. Dexter wondered why he was protecting their location in such an aggressive manner. Not that it took much to set a Rowdyruff Boy off to begin with, but even now Dexter wondered…

He could identify the company Brick kept with him now: the two young men both wore black, though one was in a jumpsuit, while the other was more of a cloak. The taller of the two wore a metal helmet worthy of Doctor Doom, his hateful eyes burned into everything he looked at. The younger one left his head exposed, a baby face with chubby cheeks, blond hair and blue, cold eyes that observed Dexter in such a calculating way that he suddenly understood why some people might have felt intimidated when they first met him. The Greek symbol on his jumpsuit struck Dexter as more of a name tag.

"Omega," Dexter remembered, "You died. Fighting Max."

"She assumes too much," Omega answered, "I have a healing factor. I can overcome any injury (given enough time). Does she really think she could kill me so easily?"

Dexter looked to the other. "And you must be Michael Morningstar."

"It's Darkstar," the metal face answered. "Where is Ben Tennyson?!"

"I'll let you know as soon as I find him," Dexter falsely promised. "In the meantime, Doctor Doom has that helmet trademarked." He let out a breath. He knew what was coming, but he had to ask as many questions while he still could. "What was the purpose of this lab?"

"Symbiote-mass-production," Omega answered like it was a quiz. Brick turned and glared at him in response. He flinched, it was involuntary.

"I see…" Dexter remembered the likes of Venom and Carnage and their kin. Living fluids that bond to hosts and grant them enormous power, increasing their aggression. In the case of Carnage, the bond was made so complete that they've become one. Due to the lack of symbiotes in the news, Dexter deduced that the facility had yet to perfect the symbiote synthesizer process.

Yet Mandark sacrificed the research he had here in an attempt to kill them. In some insane amount of sense, perhaps he should be flattered.

He needs to focus on getting to his friends. The girls were here, but where were everyone else!?

Brick turned his attention back to him. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"You like her, huh?" Brick pointed to them. Dexter didn't realize he was still holding Blossom in his arms, rather protectively as well.

"We're...just friends." Why did he even bother answering? That was pathetic.

"I was just going to knock her around a bit, before beating her to death," Brick waved his hand back and forth nonchalantly. "But I think I'll just rip her heart out first, by showing her yours."

Dexter whispered to Blossom, "Now would be good time for you to wake up."

She didn't respond. She was out cold.

Dexter was on his own.

He set her down gently and stood to face his opponents.

"You will try," he assured the super human. "I'm not about to be killed by two genetic rejects and an energy vampire."

"This one's mine," Brick waved the other two off and crack his knuckles.

Dexter slammed his fist to a button on the strap of the backpack he brought along. He had stuffed his gloves and the pockets of his lab coat and pants with weapons and gadgets. He had a shield projector in his belt, which probably absorbed most of the impact from the blast. But all of that would do little against someone like Brick. He needed a suit.

In response to the button, metal extensions unfolded from his backpack. They expanded and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. By this time, Brick had launched himself forward to attack Dexter.

In the seconds that it took for him to throw that first punch, Dexter's mechanical exoskeleton was complete, and he caught Brick's fist with his mechanical fingers. The exoskeleton left the majority of Dexter's person exposed; he never did get around to _completing_ the suit itself. He'll have to rely on the defenses his personal shielding provided, as well as his own reflexes. He could only hope it would enough to keep this idiot at bay.

Brick seemed stunned that the machine was able to catch him. Dexter whirled him around and threw him through the air.

Dexter turned to the other two. With the exoskeleton, he stood at ten feet in height; towering over both of his attackers.

"Dexter!"

The boy genius looked over to the voice. He spotted Max climbing above some of the rubble.

"Where did everybody go?!" She called over. "I can't find Ben anywhere! And-"

She noticed the two other interlopers. She seemed to zero in on one of them.

" _You!_ "

She brought out her wings and dashed forward, flying just above the ground. She tackled Omega, who skidded his boots across the ground for a few feet before flipping Max over his head and away from him. They faced off against each other.

Dexter turned back to Darkstar in time to see an arrow deflect off of his helmet. He stumbled back, and the both of them looked at the shooter.

Katniss had appeared from nowhere. She pulled another arrow back and took aim.

Darkstar began to levitate off the ground, his hands glowed in a shadowy light that was hard to look at. He was energy vampire, and he could drain the life of anybody that black energy touched.

"Arrows?" Darkstar seemed outraged. "Against me?"

"Arrows," Katniss assured, "Against you."

"You have me to deal with too," Dexter told him, but as soon as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. He heard a primal scream echoing behind him. He turned to see a red light coming at him like a meteorite. "As soon as I take care of this."

He turned and dug his heels into the ground, holding up his arms just in time to block Brick's comeback. He was pushed back several feet, past Darkstar. He'll have to leave him and Omega to Katniss and Max. Brick gave a final shove to Dexter, which put him into a roll. He managed to flip himself back onto his feet.

Brick levitated a couple a feet above the ground in front of him. "You'll regret the day you-"

"Just shut up and fight," Dexter interrupted, before using the thrusters in his suit's legs and back to charge forward. Brick charged as well. They met in the middle and clashed each other's knuckles. It seemed to be a stalemate, as far as sheer might.

Brick and Dexter exchanged blow after blow. Even with the shielding, Dexter felt like he was being punched by a semi. His bones were ringing, the computer displayed system failures for the exoskeleton in his glasses. He threw out his wrist, unlocking an energy weapon he installed. It fired, sending several thousand watts of electricity into his combatant. Brick gritted his teeth in pain, but still stood.

He retaliated with lasers out of his eyes, they dug into his mechanical arm, melting critical components and wires. He threw another punch, ceasing the attack. Brick swung a kick, the end of his heel planting itself in his sternum. Dexter gasped as he felt his rib break. He fought to take a breath. Brick continued his assault while Dexter lamely tried to defend himself.

Brick tore off an arm of the exoskeleton and continued throwing punches. Dexter's computer had rerouted all power to Dexter's shields, so now he was using his own strength to move his remaining limbs. He tried to step back, but he stumbled and fell on his back. The landing jostled Dexter to the point that he almost blacked out.

Brick ripped off a leg of the suit and raised it above him like a club. Dexter blocked the two times he swung it with his remaining arm. Brick threw the makeshift club aside and ripped the remaining arm off.

Brick stood over him. The sky was dark, and cloud. A storm was rolling in. Brick gave a garish grin as rain started to hit. It was heavy, and soaked the both of them in less than a minute.

"Brains over what?" Brick taunted him. He tossed his head back and howled in laughter. Lighting struck somewhere behind him. "I'm the best there is at what I do! And what I do, is kill wonder-geeks like you!"

Dexter gasped for breath, he was sure his arms were broken as well, or at least fractured. With some effort, he reached into his labcoat.

Brick giggled some more. "Oh, this ought to be good," he said arrogantly, "Come on Nerd-Wonder, let's see what you got!"

Dexter pulled out a tiny dart gun, Brick paid no mind, but Dexter took aim and fired. The dart dug through the boy's sweater and into his chest. It was enough for him to stop and look down at it.

"What the-?"

He barely got the words out as thunder began to roll above him. He looked up and Dexter shut his eyes tight, covering his face with his arm.

Lightning struck Brick, sending him flying off into the distance. Or, that's what Dexter assumed what happened, and that he didn't just disappear into oblivion. The only evidence that Brick had been standing there at all was his hat, which had drifted down and landed on the toe of Dexter's boot.

Dexter rested his head against the back of the machine, using the few seconds he had to rest. He knew he'd have ample opportunity to use the Mjolnir Pistol prototype. He just wished he had opened up with that.

Fighting pain, he slipped his arms through the straps of his pack, he managed to kick his way out of his own exoskeleton. _Don't stop moving,_ he told himself, _If you stop now, you'll pass out._

He slid his way off his machine and into the soaking dirt. He managed to get his feet under him and stand up. It was getting harder to see, with the rain getting in his glasses. He wished he remembered to install wipers. He always forgot about that project as soon as he walks through the door back home. It's infuriating at times like this.

He looked ahead and saw an angel standing in front of him. She was his height, wore billowing white robes, and a hood over her head that hid her face. She gave off a sort of heavenly glow. She held out her hand, offering to take his. He heard someone calling his name, but it was useless. He was fading. He fell to his knees and dropped forward, slipping into unconsciousness.

He woke up back at his lab, on a medical table. At his sides were his teammates from the mission. Max and Katniss were to his right, while Buttercup and Blossom were to his left. At least, he thinks they were, he's virtually blind without his glasses.

"Ow," Dexter remembered the battle.

"How are you doing?" Blossom put a hand on his shoulder. Was she holding his hand?

"I assume Computer has begun the medical examination?" Dexter managed to wheeze.

Blossom nodded, "She had us inject you with, um…These tiny machines? Nanobots?"

Dexter nodded. "They'll help mend my bones, and alert Computer if there's anything else wrong. What happened?"

"We woke up and kicked butt," Buttercup assured him, "But…we have a problem."

She warily looked at the other two. She then whispered to her sister, "I'm going to go check on Bubbles, call me if you need me."

Blossom nodded to her as Dexter looked to Max and Katniss. They looked to each other, apparently not sure who should say what.

"After the explosion," Max stated, "I got knocked out. When I woke up, Ben disappeared, and…" She held up her wrist to show him. Ben's watch had found its way onto Max's arm. "This was already here when I woke up. I can't get it off."

Dexter looked at it, puzzled. Why would Ben give Max the Omnitrix? That doesn't even make any sense.

"What about the others?" Dexter asked.

Katniss sighed. "After taking care of the villains," she answered, "We started searching for the rest of our team. It was another hour before SHIELD started showing up, but…" She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Dexter pressured.

"Guys," Blossom warned, "Maybe we should-"

"What. Happened?" Dexter's eyes never left Katniss.

She gulped. She finally answered, "We couldn't find them, Dexter. We have no idea if they're alive or dead."

Dexter just stared at them. He looked over to Blossom, who looked away, ashamed. Which confirmed that they weren't lying.

"Lucina," he pressed, "Magnus? Hogarth and Abigail?" Katniss just shook her head. Max just bit her lip. Blossom just looked down solemnly.

Dexter rested his head back on the table with a thud, just staring at the light above him.

"Where in the _blasted_ universe could they have gone?" he asked aloud.

"Dexter," Blossom tried to console him, "I know this is hard to accept, but…"

"They're not dead," Dexter said stubbornly. "They're not dead until I see their bodies."

The girls looked to each other, not knowing what to make of any of this. The only thing Dexter was sure of, was that he had a lot of work to do.

 ** _Hero death? In my story? Preposterous! Just stay tuned to see what happens!_**


End file.
